Héroes
by Graystone
Summary: La Segunda Guerra Mundial ha estallado en Europa. Los magos ingleses deliberan si deben intervenir o no a favor de la Inglaterra muggle, pero hay opiniones divididas. Mientras tanto, jóvenes magos piensan en alistarse, un piloto muggle se estrella accidentalmente en Hogwarts y un mago tenebroso se alza en Europa.
1. James

**Disclaimer: **nada del potterverso me pertenece

En este fic se mencionan elementos de la **Magia Hispanii **(concretamente en el capítulo 10 y posiblemente en capítulos posteriores aún no redactados). La Magia Hispanii no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de su creadora, **Sorg-esp**

**Nota del autor: **esta historia está ambientada en la Segunda Guerra Mundial

**Personas principales:**

—_Charlus Potter_, padre de James y abuelo de Harry. Todavía en Hogwarts, conocerá a un piloto muggle que le hará plantearse alistarse en el ejército.

—_Harold Potter_, hermano mayor de Charlus (personaje inventado). Joven con ansias de entrar en la guerra y defender a su país.

—_William Weasley_, padre de Arthur y abuelo de Ron (personaje inventado). Auror miembro de la recién creada Real Fuerza Aérea del Ministerio de Magia, un cuerpo de hombres y mujeres que vuelan en escoba.

—_Sarah Granger_, tía abuela de Hermione (personaje inventdo). Enfermera muggle en el ejército

—_Albus Dumbledore_, profesor de Transformaciones de Hogwarts. Principal voz a favor de la intervención mágica en la guerra.

—_Gellert Grindelwald_, mago tenebroso. Misterioso mago oscuro que podría estar colaborando con la Alemania de Hitler.

—_James Preston_, piloto de la Real Fuerza Aérea Británica que se verá inmiscuido en el mundo de los magos.

—_Elphinstone Urquart_, Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica del Ministerio de Magia, principal voz en el Wizengamot en contra de la intervención mágica en la guerra.

**1**

**James**

_Diario El Profeta. 3 de septiembre de 1939_

_¡GUERRA!_

_La Alemania nazi de Hitler ha invadido Polonia en un limpio movimiento. Como respuesta, Francia e Inglaterra han declarado la guerra a Alemania. Un conflicto se ha desatado en Europa. Mientras tanto, el primer ministro muggle, Winston Churchill, ha pedido expresa ayuda al Ministro de Magia AlistairCadwallader quien ha reunido al Wizengamot en pleno para decidir si los magos han de prestar su ayuda a los muggles en esta guerra, contradiciendo el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto, o mantenerse al margen. Dos facciones se han formado, una a favor de la intervención, con Albus Dumbledore a la cabeza, y otra en contra, con ElphinstoneUrquart como líder. El Wizengamot se encuentra ahora mismo reunido y..._

—Orden… ¡Orden! —El hombre que se encontraba en ese momento en el estrado daba pequeños golpes con su mazo. De inmediato, la mayoría de los presentes en el Wizengamot mantuvo silencio, aunque aún podían oírse murmullos—. Señoras y señores, estamos aquí para deliberar acerca de la situación actual del mundo muggle. Como saben, antes de ayer, 1 de septiembre de 1939, Alemania invadía Polonia y las partes muggles de Francia e Inglaterra, quienes a su vez declaraban la guerra a la Alemania nazi. Inmediatamente, me puse en contacto con el primer ministro muggle, Winston Churchill, para hacer balance de la situación. Si nos hemos reunido hoy aquí es para dirimir qué debemos hacer: si entrar en la guerra, como Churchill me ha solicitado, o no hacer nada.

Los murmullos se elevaron, combinados con gestos de afirmación y otros de negación. Inmediatamente, alguien se levantó.

—El tribunal concede la palabra Elphinstone Urquart, del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

En realidad se trataba de un joven alto, de pelo negro y mirada incisiva. Vestía una túnica elegante, de color oscuro. En definitiva era alguien que debió terminar Hogwarts hacía poco tiempo, pero que seguramente tenía influencias en el Ministerio.

—Miembros del Wizengamot. Os digo que no debemos atender a la petición de ese ministro. Tenemos nuestras propias obligaciones y hace siglos que no nos inmiscuimos en asuntos muggles por orden del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto. A esa guerra yo digo que no debemos participar, pues es un asunto que no nos concierne.

—Palabras de un ignorante, Elphinstone. —Interrumpió un hombre con rostro afilado y una abundante barba castaña. Su voz era calmada y, a la vez, diligente.

—El tribunal da la palabra a Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, profesor de Transformaciones de Hogwarts.

Dumbledore era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, de pelo y barba castaños y que usaba una túnica azul marino con motivos celestes y gafas de media luna.

—Gracias, miembros del tribunal. Al contrario que mi compañero, el señor Urquart, yo si abogo porque los magos ayudemos a los muggles en contra de la expansión del nazismo. Sé que muchos no sabrán de qué se trata, pero es una amenaza y debemos detenerla.

—¿Y qué me dices, Dumbledore, de los magos alemanes? ¿Crees que ellos se quedarán de brazos cruzados o por el contrario ayudarán a sus compatriotas muggles? Te recuerdo que ahora mismo se está alzando la figura de Gellert Grindelwald —dijo Urquart.

—La Oficina del Ministro y el Cuartel de Aurores están al tanto de la amenaza que supone ese mago, pero, a decir verdad, se encuentra demasiado lejos de aquí para suponer un peligro inmediato. De todos modos, estamos hablando de ayudar a los muggles ingleses en la guerra, no de enfrentarnos a los magos alemanes —dijo el presidente del Wizengamot.

—Mi postura es clara en este sentido, miembros del tribunal. Propongo crear una fuerza de choque que colabore secretamente con los muggles—propuso Dumbledore.

—Y yo propongo lo contrario, cumplir con el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto y no inmiscuirnos. Los demás Ministerios Mágicos de Europa no se han pronunciado al respecto.

De nuevo hubo una seria discusión entre los miembros del tribunal, de modo que el presidente acabó por dar la sesión por concluida, sin llegar a un acuerdo. Albus Dumbledore salió de la sala acompañado de su amigo y confidente Elphias Doge, un hombre medio calvo y más bajo que Dumbledore, que vestía una túnica color esmeralda.

—Menudo dilema. Ese Urquart es idiota.

—Resulta que es el marido de Minerva, Elphias, pero tranquilo, no tenías manera de saberlo.

—¿Crees que el Ministro accederá a tu petición?

—Tiene que hacerlo. Me han llegado noticias de que Grindelwald está reuniendo un ejército. Es muy probable que quiera intervenir en la guerra a favor de Hitler. Debemos crear una alianza con los muggles y entrar también en la guerra.

—Elphinstone Urquart tiene influencias entre los miembros del tribunal. Hará lo posible por no intervenir en la guerra.

—Eso no me supone problema alguno, Elphias.

Dumbledore sonrió de manera enigmática. Su amigo, por su parte, no supo cómo tomarse esa noticia. De repente, alguien llegó corriendo hasta Dumbledore.

—Profesor, noticias desde Hogwarts. Un avión del ejército muggle ha caído en los terrenos del colegio. —Dumbledore frunció el ceño. Hogwarts estaba fuertemente protegido por medio de hechizos que impedían a los muggles incluso ver el castillo, aunque se imaginaba que un avión estrellándose en los terrenos no podía hacer nada. Se imaginaba a ese hombre, mientras caía, viendo unas ruinas que luego tomaban forma hasta ser un castillo perfectamente definido.

Dumbledore se despidió entonces de su amigo y abandonó presto el Ministerio.

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de allí, un joven leía el periódico. El estallido de la guerra ocupaba todas las portadas, incluso la del Profeta Vespertino.

—Tiene mala pinta, ¿no crees? —decía un joven de pelo castaño.

—Sí. Aunque el Ministerio aún no se ha pronunciado al respecto de qué va a hacer.

—¿Por qué crees que el Ministerio hará algo, Harold?

—Porque es evidente, Thomas. Alemania e Inglaterra se han declarado la guerra. Más tarde o más temprano notaremos los efectos de esta contienda.

—Los magos no se inmiscuyen en asuntos de muggles desde hace siglos.

—Harold —llamó un hombre mayor.

—Es mi padre, tengo que irme. Nos veremos mañana.

Caminó hasta el hombre que lo había llamado y salieron. Fuera, en las calles de Londres, caía una lluvia copiosa.

—¿Te has enterado de la noticia, padre?

—Sí, pero no me preocupa. Los magos no se mezclan con los muggles desde hace siglos. Normas del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto.

—Sí, lo sé, pero es evidente que esto nos afectará, ¿no crees?

—Harold, si de algo estoy convencido, es de que las guerras de los muggles no deben importarnos. Nunca lo han hecho y tampoco lo harán ahora. Vámonos.

El señor Potter podía llegar a ser muy testarudo. Eso era algo que Harold Potter sabía demasiado bien. Puede que pensase acerca de que no debían entrar en esa guerra, pero Harold tenía un presentimiento, un terrible presentimiento acerca de todo aquello. Pasase lo que pasase, sabía que se iba ver metido hasta el fondo. Pero dejó a un lado esos pensamientos y siguió a su padre.

Por otra parte, en Hogwarts, dos chicos de unos dieciséis años estaban tumbados en la verde hierba, contemplando el cielo. Acababan de salir de clase de Encantamientos y estaban derrotados, porque para ser de los primeros días de curso, estaban viendo muchas cosas. Ahora tocaba relajarse un poco hasta la próxima clase. Su nuevo horario tras los TIMOS les dejaba más tiempo libre que, no obstante, sabían que tendrían que emplear en estudiar.

—Mira, allí va otro —dijo señalando un punto en el cielo.

—Ya van diez con ese. Parece que lo que dicen va en serio.

Llevaban toda la tarde viendo extraños aparatos voladores pasar por encima del castillo. Habían escuchado a Melissa Henderson, que era hija de muggles, decir que eran aviones de guerra, pero no habían hecho demasiado caso. Hasta ese momento.

—¡Charlus, mira!

Se habían percatado de que una de esas cosas echaba humo y descendía sobre el Bosque Prohibido. Se levantaron y corrieron hasta el lugar donde podría caer el aparato.

—¡Milton, espérame, no corras! —gritaba Charlus.

Llegaron hasta la linde del Bosque Prohibido, a tiempo de ver como el aparato se estrellaba entre los árboles. Entraron corriendo y llegaron hasta un claro, donde el aparato, ahora destrozado, se encontraba envuelto en llamas. Los dos jóvenes sacaron sus varitas, pero no sabían cómo apagar aquel fuego, por lo que corrieron hasta la cabina con cuidado y sacaron el cuerpo inconsciente de un hombre, alejándolo de aquella cosa, a tiempo antes de que estallase con una fuerza tal que seguro que todo el castillo se percató de ello.

—_Enervate_—dijo Charlus, apuntándole.

El hombre despertó, pero inmediatamente se puso a gritar de dolor. El compañero de Charlus, Milton, lo aturdió.

—Mejor que lo llevemos al Castillo. En la Enfermería sabrán que hacer.

Minutos después, aquel hombre se encontraba siendo atendido en la Enfermería. Dumbledore había llegado desde el Ministerio y en ese momento se encontraba hablando con los chicos, que le habían relatado lo ocurrido. Ya había recibido noticias del estado del piloto y procedió a comunicárselo a sus salvadores.

—Bien, he de decir que el señor Preston se encuentra bien y que de momento podrá quedarse aquí hasta que se recupere. Después le haremos un borrado de memoria y podrá marcharse. Por el momento, ustedes volverán a sus actividades cotidianas.

—Profesor Dumbledore —llamó Charlus.

—¿Sí, señor Potter?

—¿Se ha llegado a un acuerdo en el Ministerio? Acerca de la guerra.

El padre de Charlus tenía oídos en el Ministerio y le había dicho que Dumbledore tenía pensado ir al Ministerio para convencer al Wizengamot de que los magos interviniesen en el conflicto.

—No, todavía no se ha dicho nada. Buenas tardes, caballeros.

Charlus y Milton fueron entonces al Gran Comedor, horas más tarde, donde ya se iba a servir la mesa. Entonces, el director Armando Dippet se acercó hasta el estrado para hablar. Pudieron darse cuenta de que el tal Preston, el hombre que se había estrellado, estaba en la mesa de los profesores, asustado. Debía de ser un poco más mayor que ellos dos. Un murmullo recorrió toda la sala. No sólo por el hecho de que un muggle se hubiese estrellado en Hogwarts, sino también porque era un hombre que iba a la guerra que se acababa de desatar en Europa. Eran los alumnos nacidos de muggles o que tenían alguna relación con ese mundo, los que precisamente estaban más preocupados, los que se preguntaban quién era ese hombre.

—Alumnos, hoy han ocurrido dos eventos que debéis conocer. En primer lugar, esta mañana un avión, un artilugio muggle capaz de volar, se ha estrellado en el Bosque Prohibido. En él viajaba el señor James Preston, que hoy nos acompaña —los alumnos dieron un pequeño aplauso —. El señor Preston pilotaba ese aparato porque se dirigía a una guerra, una guerra que ha estallado en el continente y en la que Inglaterra está envuelta. Por el momento no debéis preocuparos, pero considerad el hecho de que seguramente el mundo mágico se vea envuelto en este conflicto. Y ahora, a cenar.

Mientras comían, alguien preguntó a Charlus:

—¿Es cierto que vosotros rescatasteis a ese hombre, Charlus?

—Sí, lo hicimos —dijo Milton mientras sonreía y atraía las atenciones de quienes los rodeaban. Charlus prefería no decir nada. Dorea siempre le ponía nervioso.

—Qué valientes —alcanzaron a oír que decía alguien.

—Sí, debió de ser alucinante —comentó otra persona.

Al rato, los dos estaban en su dormitorio. Charlus al menos tenía la impresión de que las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar. Días después, podía ver al tal Preston caminar por los pasillos, ayudado por la Enfermera del colegio. Un día, una de sus muletas se calló, de modo que Charlus, que estaba cerca, la recogió.

—Gracias —dijo él.

—No hay de qué. ¿Iba usted a la guerra?

—Charlus, por favor. El señor Preston necesita descansar —dijo la enfermera.

—No importa —aseguró Preston —. Sí, iba a la guerra. Volábamos hacia Francia, al frente. Los alemanes se dirigen allí también, así que tenemos que reunir todas las fuerzas posibles. Me gustaría saber qué está pasando fuera de estos muros, pero vuestros periódicos no ofrecen más información que esas deliberaciones de vuestro tribunal. Aparte de que me asustan un poco las imágenes en movimiento.

Ambos rieron.

—De momento no llegan muchas noticias, señor. Si quiere puedo mantenerle informado.

—Te lo agradecería. ¿Te llamas?

—Charlus Potter, señor.

—James Preston. Un placer.

Y continuó con su rehabilitación.

Una semana después, después de que Charlus le hubiese mantenido bien informado gracias a lo que su padre y su hermano Harold le contaban por correo lechuza, llegó el momento de que el señor Preston se marchase. Ya se había recuperado totalmente de sus heridas y había agradecido a todo el mundo que lo había ayudado en su recuperación. Dumbledore lo acompañó hasta las afueras de Hogsmeade.

—He de suponer que me hará usted algo, ¿verdad? Para olvidar.

—Supone usted bien. Lo lamento, señor Preston, pero no puedo dejar que se vaya viendo lo que ha visto. Nos regimos por un Estatuto de Secreto. Ustedes, literalmente, no deben saber de nuestra existencia.

—Lo entiendo. Sólo una cosa. ¿Van a ayudarnos?

—Trato por todos los medios de que así sea, señor Preston. Y ahora...

—Me ha gustado estar aquí. Si pudiera pedir un deseo ahora sería no olvidarlo. Por favor...

Dumbledore bajó la varita mientras meditaba sobre el asunto. Lo cierto es que Preston podría serles de ayuda más adelante.

—No debería, pero algo me dice que tendrá usted un papel importante en el futuro. Muy bien, puede irse. No le haré olvidar. Pero no podrá volver aquí, señor Preston. Quizás conozca a algún mago o bruja en el futuro, pero Hogwarts jamás volverá a ser mostrado para usted.

—Me contento con haber estado. Muchas gracias, profesor Dumbledore.

El director se dio la vuelta y volvió al pueblo, mientras James Preston iba en dirección contraria. Quién sabía, quizás sí que sería de ayuda en el futuro. Pero aún faltaba para eso. Ahora mismo, una guerra se había desatado en Europa.


	2. Deliberaciones

**2**

**Deliberaciones**

_Diario El Profeta. 22 de junio de 1940._

_Los alemanes han invadido Francia, quien ha firmado un armisticio. Retirada Francia de la guerra, Inglaterra se encuentra ahora mismo sola. Sin un potente aliado que pueda ayudarla y sin la comunida mágica dando una respuesta, las esperanzas de los ingleses están minando. Sin embargo, es de destacar la labor de ayuda de muchos magos y brujas quienes, en contra del Ministerio y del Estatuto Internacional de Secreto, ayudan a las tropas muggles mediante el envío de víveres. Mientras tanto, se ha sabido que magos y brujas franceses se han unido a la Resistencia en el país galo. Por otra parte, el Wizengamot se vuelve a reunir para deliberar acerca de qué hacer. Los miembros del tribunal..._

La tensión era palpable dentro del Wizengamot. Se habían formado dos facciones claramente divididas, entre los que querían entrar en la guerra y los que no. La situación fuera del país se había vuelto insostenible. Francia había caído derrotada por la Alemania nazi e Inglaterra se encontraba sola. Los Estados Unidos de América, al otro lado del Atlántico, no se habían decidido a intervenir en la guerra, igualmente que ellos.

—Miembros del tribunal, como sabéís, Francia ha caído. Es ahora, más que nunca, cuando debemos tomar una decisión. Por tanto, lo someteremos a votación —dijo el presidente del tribunal.

Se produjo un pequeño revuelo mientras los miembros del tribunal discutían entre ellos. Dumbledore, en silencio, contemplaba a Elphinstone Urquart, que lucía unas gafas de pasta negras. Ni siquiera entendía qué veía Minerva en él, pero decidió que ese era el menor de los problemas. El presidente llamó al orden.

—De acuerdo. Vamos a terminar con esto. Votos a favor de la intervención en la guerra.

Dumbledore, Elphias Doge y muchos otros alzaron la mano. Urquart y los suyos permanecieron impasibles.

—¿Votos en contra?

Urquart, junto a otros, alzó la mano, pero por la expresión de su rostro se hizo patente que no lo había conseguido. Eran menos las manos levantandas en contra que las que se habían alzado a favor. Dumbledore no pudo evitar ocultar una sonrisa de triunfo mientras miraba a Urquart. El presidente del Wizengamot llamó nuevamente al orden, pues se habían elevado un barullo y muchas personas felicitaban a Dumbledore.

—Orden... ¡Orden! Bien, puesto que la votación ha resultado ser favorable, este tema queda bajo el mando conjunto del Cuartel de Aurores y el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Tanto el Jefe del Cuartel como el Jefe del Departamento deberán coordinar las actividades.

Sin embargo, el presidente del Wizengamot no decía aquellas palabras muy convencido. Igualmente, Dumbledore se mostraba dudoso de que Urquart, Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, accediese a aquella orden después de haber votado en contra. Y así era.

—Señor presidente, he de mostrarme reacio a esa orden. Mi objeción de conciencia me impide aceptarla.

—Señor Urquart, es usted Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y, por tanto, está sometido a las obligaciones que su cargo conlleva. Eso incluye obedecer las deliberaciones del Wizengamot.

—Señor presidente, entre las derechos de un Jefe de Departamento está el de objetar de conciencia si alguna disposición del Wizengamot le es contraria a su pensamiento o a sus ideales.

El presidente sonrió.

—Muy bien, señor Urquart. Entonces no le importará que le aparte del cargo y busque a otra persona capaz de lidiar con este asunto.

Sin embargo, Elphinstone Urquart pareció pensárselo mejor.

—Espere. Puede que no lo haya pensado detenidamente. Accederé a las disposiciones del Wizengamot. La situación así lo requiere.

Como Dumbledore suponá, Urquart jamás se arriesgaría a perder tan preciado puesto.

—La sesión se da pues por concluida —sentenció el presidente. Los presentes en el tribunal se levantaron, dispuestos a irse.

Dumbledore y Elphias salieron.

—Ha sido todo un éxito —confesó Elphias, sonriente.

—No del todo, amigo mío. Urquart va a tener que "coordinar" las operaciones, lo cual me hace pensar que no lo va a hacer. Elphias, necesito pedirte un favor.

—Lo que quieras Dumbledore, lo que quieras.

Dumbledore sonrió. Elphias Doge era en verdad un amigo en el que poder confiar.

—Necesito que vigiles a Urquart, que las operaciones salgan bien.

—Cuenta con ello —aseguró Doge, a pesar de que violaría unas cuantas normas. Estaba absolutamente prohibido vigilar a un Jefe de Departamento.

Tras eso, Dumbledore regresó a Hogwars. Allí, Charlus Potter y su amigo Milton salían de su clase de Encantamientos.

—¿Lo habéis oído? Es oficial.

Melissa Henderson se había acercado a los alumnos que acababan de salir de la clase.

—¿Qué es oficial, Melissa? —preguntó Charlus.

—El Wizengamot acaba de aprobar la intervención de los magos en la guerra. El Cuartel general de Aurores y el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica han empezado a coordinar las operaciones. El Ministerio ya está buscando voluntarios para alistarse en una improvisada fuerza mágica de choque que ayude a los muggles.

Charlus miró a Milton, quien parecía sorprendido. Al rato, los dos estaban en el Gran Comedor.

—Espero que no estés pensando en eso.

Charlus leía el Profeta Vespertino, el cual traía una ampliación de última hora acerca de la última deliberación del Wizengamot y el reclutamiento.

—¿Pensar en qué?

—En reclutarte. El Ministerio ya ha dicho que está terminantemente prohibido a los alumnos de Hogwarts alistarse.

—Nos queda un año para terminar la escuela.

—Exacto, hasta entonces no puedes hacer nada. Pero esto te lo pido como algo personal, Charlus. No te alistes. Dicen que tu hermano Harold va a hacerlo, lleva diciéndolo desde que la guerra empezó.

Charlus miró a Milton. Lo cierto es que sí que quería alistarse, pero por ley debía esperar hasta finalizar la escuela. Entonces, alguien se acercó a ellos.

—Charlus, ¿vas a alistarte? Por favor, no lo hagas.

—Yo... Aún no lo he decidido, Dorea —Dorea Black se mostraba siempre muy interesada en Charlus.

—No te preocupes, Dorea, no va a hacerlo.

—¿Queréis dejarlo ya? Mi hermano se va a alistar, así es. Lo tiene decidido desde hace meses. Y probablemente yo también lo haga.

Se levantó furioso, cogió el ejemplar del Profeta y se marchó, dejando a sus amigos preocupados. Dorea miró a Milton.

—Creo que la culpa la tiene ese piloto muggle que vino aquí. Le llenó la cabeza de ideas —dijo Milton, a lo que Dorea asintió.

Mientras tanto, Charlus subió a su habitación. Allí se percató de que Galatea, la lechuza parda de su hermano, acababa de llegar con una carta. Seguramente era para decirle que ya se había alistado en el ejército.

Efectivamente, minutos antes de eso, Harold Potter se encontraba en la cola del Ministerio para alistarse en el improvisado ejército mágico.

—¿De verdad piensas hacer esto, Harold? Tu padre no lo aprobará. Además, no tienes experiencia militar.

—Lo único que importa es la intención, Thomas. Los aurores son pocos y los miembros del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica se encargarán de todo el papeleo. Necesitan gente y la necesitan ya.

—Pero tu padre...

—Mi padre puede decir lo que quiera, pero voy a hacerlo.

Llegó hasta la mesa.

—¿Nombre? —dijo el funcionario.

—Harold Potter.

—Muy bien, señor Potter, rellene estos formularios. Después vuelva y formalizaremos su reclutamiento.

Cogió los papeles y se fue a un banco cercano.

—¿Qué es esto? Creía que a los niños se les estaba prohibido alistarse.

Harold alzó la vista. Un chico alto, pelirrojo y con la cara llena de pecas, ligeramente más mayor que él, lo miraba. Harold iba a confrontarlo por su insolencia, pero se dio cuenta de que llevaba una túnica de auror. Además, iba acompañado por dos hombres, también aurores.

—¿Eres un auror? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Parece evidente. Pero no sólo soy auror. También soy miembro de la recién creada Real Fuerza Aérea del Ministerio de Magia —y dicho esto se dio unos toquecitos en una insignia escarlata y negra que mostraba una varita en vertical atravesada por dos escobas que formaban una X.

—Nunca he oído hablar de eso.

—Eso es porque acaba de surgir, chaval. El Departamento de Seguridad Mágica ha creado este cuerpo especial para formar parte de la fuerza de choque mágica que irá a la guerra. Somos un cuerpo de vuelo sobre escoba, igual que los muggles tienen esos aparatos de metal voladores.

Harold contemplaba la insignia.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para entrar en ese cuerpo?

—No puedes hacer nada. Hay que ser miembro del Cuartel de Aurores. Se siente

—¡Espera! ¿Quién eres?

El chico lo miró con sorna.

—Me llamo William Weasley.

Y se marchó. Era evidente que no tenía intención de saber el nombre de Harold. Acto seguido, este continuó rellenando el formulario. Sin embargo...

—¿Harold? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Harold Potter alzó la vista. Su padre estaba ante él. Inmediatamente le cogió los documentos de alistamiento.

—Padre...

—¿Es una broma? Tu madre y yo ya te dijimos que no ibas a alistarte.

—Pero...

—Señor Potter, he intentado convencerlede que no lo hiciera... —decía Thomas.

—Y es evidente que no lo has hecho bien. Ahora largo de mi vista, chico —ordenó el señor Potter, de modo que Thomas se marchó de allí.

—Padre, es mi decisión.

—Eres muy joven para ir a la guerra. Y en nuestra familia estamos en contra de esa intervención.

—Me da igual lo que digas, voy a alistarme —cogió los papeles y se los arrancó de la mano. Después caminó hasta la mesa de reclutamiento.

—Harold, si entregas esos papeles quedarás desheredado.

Pero Harold Potter hizo caso omiso y entregó los papeles. Se dispuso a marcharse, pero su padre lo detuvo, apresándole de un brazo.

—Está bien, haz lo que quieras. Por mí como si tu deseo es matarte. Pero te diré una cosa, no te atrevas a meter a Charlus en esto. Es más joven que tú.

—No tengo pensamiento de meter a Charlus en esto, padre. Y ahora quítame las manos de encima. Esta noche pasaré a recoger mis cosas y a despedirme de madre. Y después me iré.

Y dicho esto, se marchó.

Mientras tanto, a kilómetros de allí, una mujer ayudaba en un plan de evacuación que el Gobierno muggle estaba llevando a cabo, consistente en evacuar a cien mil niños al oeste del país y hacia Gales.

—¿Sarah? ¿Cómo va todo? —preguntaba una mujer mayor a la enfermera Sarah Granger.

—Todo va bien, señora Hughes —la señora Hughes era la Jefa de las Enfermeras destacadas en esa evacuación.

—Me alegro. Llegan noticias preocupantes del frente. Francia ha caído.

—Eso tengo entendido. ¿Por eso evacuamos a los niños?

—La evacuación ya estaba planificada de antemano, pero es bueno que se haya realizado ya. Con Francia fuera de la guerra, los alemanes se centrarán en Inglaterra. No es conveniente que los niños estén tan cerca del frente. Los nazis centrarán su atención en Londres y el Támesis. Voy a atender unos asuntos, ha llegado una carta para ti.

—Gracias, señora Hughes.

La enfermera Sarah Granger abrió la carta que le acababa de llegar. Minutos después estaba preparando su maleta mientras hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por no ponerse a llorar. Hannah, una compañera suya, llegó al edificio donde se encontraban.

—Sarah, ¿qué ocurre?

La aludida le pasó la carta. Mientras Hannah la leía, Sarah se puso a llorar. Cuando Hannah al fin entendió lo que sucedía, dejó la carta y abrazó a su amiga.

—Oh, Sarah, lo siento mucho. Pero no te preocupes, no es el fin del mundo.

La carta decía que enviaban a Hannah a Inglaterra, de modo que no podría ayudar más a los niños. Pero se debía también a que la zona de Londres era el nuevo objetivo de la Alemania nazi. A Sarah no le quedaba otro remedio que irse.

Mientras tanto, en una base aérea cercana a Londres, James Preston ultimaba los preparativos de su nuevo caza. Sus superiores no entendían como su anterior caza, plenamente operativo, se había estrellado en el norte del país. Sin embargo, no fueron capaces de encontrar el aparato, aunque bien era cierto que no disponían de tiempo para ello. Además, James alegó que no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido. Así pues, el caso fue cerrado.

Sin embargo, James recordaba a la perfección todo lo ocurrido. Si su avión se había estrellado era porque, como le habían explicado en aquel lugar, atravesó una zona de fluctuaciones que alteraron los sistemas del avión, provocando que se estrellase. Si no encontraron los restos del aparato fue porque este se había estrellado cerca de la zona de contención de ese castillo, como a él le gustaba llamarla. Y si había alegado no recordar nada era porque había prometido a esa gente no decir nada acerca de lo que había visto, con el único motivo de poder seguir sabiendo de ellos.

Cuando hubo terminado, sacó un pequeño pergamino de su bolsillo y lo leyó.

_James,_

_Nuestras autoridades han llegado a un acuerdo. Los nuestros van a entrar en la guerra. Ten los ojos bien abiertos, pues cuando deje la escuela, pienso alistarme. _

_Atte._

_Charlus Potter._


	3. La Batalla de Inglaterra

La traducción al alemán corre a cargo de** Kirara 11 (Bipa en LBF).** Especiales agradecimientos por su ayuda :)

* * *

**3**

**La Batalla de Inglaterra**

_Diario El Profeta, (el día está borroso y es imposible de leer) de septiembre de 1940._

_Las alarmas han sonado esta mañana en Londres. Aviones de la Luftwaffe, la fuerza aérea alemana, vuelan sobre territorio inglés bombardeando ciudades y demás emplazamientos estratégicos. Pedimos encarecidamente a la población mágica que se oculte en sus casas y las protejan mágicamente._

Los bombardeos se oían incluso en el interior del Ministerio. A pesar de que los trabajadores trataban de realizar sus tareas, todo el mundo estaba muy nervioso. De vez en cuando se oían explosiones que hacían temblar los cimientos del edificio. Pero como el Ministro se encargaba de reiterar, allí estaban seguros.

Albus Dumbledore caminaba por los pasillos con dirección al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Antes de llegar, pudo ver pasar a un grupo de aurores, todos ellos con escobas voladoras. Albus pudo reconocer a algunos de sus antiguos alumnos. Por desgracia, aquellos chicos y chicas eran demasiado jóvenes.

Finalmente, llegó al Departamento.

—¿Elphinstone?

El Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica se encontraba en el vestíbulo del Departamento, revisando unos pergaminos.

—Dumbledore —saludó con desdén, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a Dumbledore.

—Elphinstone, ¿cómo está llevando el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica el asunto de la guerra?

Urquart cerró la carpeta con ímpetu.

—Los asuntos del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica no son de la incumbencia de un profesor de Hogwarts, Dumbledore. Y ahora, si no te importa, estoy lidiando una batalla ahí fuera. El Jefe del Cuartel de Aurores está dirigiendo a los aurores y a los nuevos reclutas, pues mayoritariamente es una batalla aérea.

—Sólo me preocupo por cómo se suceden los acontecimientos, Elphinstone.

—Preocúpese mejor de enseñar a los alumnos de Hogwarts y menos de meterse donde no le llaman.

Y dicho esto, se marchó. Dumbledore, por su parte, salió del despacho. Naturalmente no esperaba obtener ninguna información de Elphinstone Urquart. Desde que el Wizengamot había aprobado la intervención en la guerra, Urquart se había mostrado muy irascible. Y aunque era verdad que Dumbledore debería estar en Hogwarts, como miembro del Wizengamot podía venir al Ministerio, aun cuando ese día no había sesión del tribunal. Simplemente había venido para ver a otra persona.

—Albus.

—Hola, Elphias. ¿Y bien?

—Urquart lo está haciendo bien. No sé si esperas que descuide sus obligaciones o que... sabotee alguna de las operaciones, pero ya te digo que todo transcurre con normalidad.

—No esperaba menos de él, Elphias. Si descubriese que descuida sus obligaciones, tendría que elevar una queja al tribunal para que lo destituyesen de inmediato.

—Eres muy cruel, Albus. Pero ya te digo, Urquart está trabajando como siempre. Incluso diría que está totalmente volcado con el asunto de la guerra.

—Entonces espero que siga siendo así. Gracias, Elphias, tengo que irme ya.

—Hasta la próxima, Albus.

Dumbledore se marchó de allí mientras Elphias Doge volvía a su despacho en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Antes de entrar, vio al final del pasillo a Urquart hablando con un hombre alto y rubio que vestía un abrigo largo de color negro. Los dos lo miraron por un momento, pero Urquart se lo llevó de allí.

Minutos después, alguien llamaba a la puerta del despacho de Elphias.

—Señor Urquart —saludó Elphias al ver a Elphinstone Urquart en la puerta.

—Hola, Elphias. Pasaba por aquí para ver si tenías listo el balance de datos que te había pedido la semana pasada.

—Sí, lo cierto es que te lo iba a llevar ahora, pero no creí que debiese interrumpirte, ya que estabas ocupado.

—Sí, pero ya no. ¿Puedes venir un momento a mi despacho? Necesito discutir algo contigo.

Mientras Urquart se llevaba a Elphias, el mismo hombre misterioso de antes se infiltraba disimuladamente en el despacho de Doge.

Minutos después, aún con el ruido de los bombardeos oyéndose en la lejanía, Dumbledore vio como se formaba revuelo frente al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó Dumbledore a Urquart.

—Dumbledore, no hace falta que te quedes, podemos lidiar esto nosotros mismos.

—Soy miembro del Wizengamot, Elphinstone, exijo saber qué ocurre.

Urquart rio sin apenas evitar ocultarlo.

—Simplemente las fuerzas de seguridad se llevan a un delincuente. El señor Elphias Doge, que ha sido descubierto reuniendo información secreta para pasársela al enemigo. En pocas palabras, el señor Doge es un espía de los nazis.

—Eso es absurdo —sentenció Dumbledore —. Elphias Doge es un fiel servidor del Ministerio de Magia inglés.

—Entonces, ¿cómo explicas que hayamos encontrado cantidad de información reunida sobre las operaciones de los aurores en la guerra?

Dumbledore no pudo decir nada. Evidentemente no le había pedido a Elphias que recabara información sobre las operaciones que Urquart y el Jefe del Cuartel de Aurores estaban llevando a cabo, sólo informarle de las actividades de Urquart. ¿Podría ser que Elphias fuese un agente doble o algo por el estilo? No, era imposible. Sonaba más bien a que alguien le había tendido una trampa. Y no sabía por qué pero sospechaba precisamente de Urquart.

En ese momento, dos agentes del Departamento sacaban a Elphias, que miró implorante a Dumbledore.

—Llévenselo a las celdas del tribunal.

Los dos agentes asintieron mientras se llevaban a Doge.

—El señor Doge es inocente.

—No dudo de que creas eso, Dumbledore. Pero las pruebas son concluyentes. Tendrás oportunidad de defenderle cuando sea el juicio, aunque dudo mucho que vayas a conseguir algo. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una guerra con la que tratar.

Urquart se introdujo en el Departamento. Dumbledore, por su parte, vio cómo se llevaban a Elphias. En último momento reparó en una misteriosa figura que portaba un abrigo negro y que también contemplaba cómo se llevaban al acusado.

Al rato, Dumbledore llegó a las celdas del Wizengamot.

—No se puede pasar, señor.

—Tonterías. Soy miembro del Wizengamot y exijo hablar con el detenido.

—Pero...

—Apártense de mi camino.

Los dos magos se quitaron de en medio. Dumbledore caminó hasta la última celda. Elphias Doge lo vio llegar.

—Dumbledore. No es lo que parece. Me han tendido una trampa.

—Lo sé, Elphias, lo sé. Lamento que esto haya sucedido, pero sé perfectamente que tú no has hecho nada.

—Gracias, Dumbledore, gracias. Pero supongo que no puedes sacarme de aquí.

—Has sido acusado por un Jefe de Departamento, además de miembro del Wizengamot. No, no puedes salir, Elphias, lo siento, pero te prometo que haré todo lo que está en mi mano para demostrar que eres inocente.

—Gracias, Dumbledore, gracias.

Mientras tanto, en la superficie, los magos que conformaban el cuerpo militar del Ministerio se preparaban para entrar en combate.

—Esto es lo que haremos. Los miembros del batallón de vuelo escoltarán a los cazas aliados y los ayudarán contra los aviones de la Luftwaffe. La infantería se prepará para un eventual ataque a tierra, aunque no será necesario, pues la batalla es exclusivamente aérea —decía el Jefe del Cuartel de Aurores.

Los aurores se prepararon para montar en sus escobas y emprender el vuelo.

—Espero, novato, que no hagas nada que puedas lamentar. Aunque no te preocupes. Nosotros seremos los héroes —decía Septimus Weasley con sorna.

Harold Potter lo miraba con odio. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Igual que ya había dicho el Jefe del Cuartel, la infantería, a la cual él pertenecía, no podía hacer mucho en esa batalla salvo ayudar a las enfermeras y rescatar a cualquier miembro del batallón de vuelo en caso de que se estrelle. Por ello no pudo más que odiar lentamente a aquel hombre y marcharse.

Los miembros del batallón emprendieron el vuelo. Septimus Weasley se situó a la cabeza mientras volaba hacia el frente. Los aviones de la Luftwaffe eran muy superiores a los aviones de la Real Fuerza Aérea, pero al menos estos últimos contaban con la ayuda de los magos, aunque de esta ayuda no tenían ni idea. Las órdenes eran claras. Escoltar a los cazas aliados y socorrerles en caso de que se vean en apuros, pero ante todo debían ser los muggles quienes derribasen los cazas enemigos, no los magos.

Septimus escogió un caza inglés y lo siguió de cerca, igual que hicieron sus compañeros. Sólo en algunos casos utilizaba hechizos contra los aviones enemigos, pero por suerte le había tocado un piloto bastante diestro. Aunque no se había aplicado ningún hechizo desilusionador, las nubes le protegían ante la posibilidad de que el piloto le viese. Y aunque lo hiciese, nadie creería que acababa de ver a un hombre volando en escoba.

Se posicionó al lado del piloto y lo miró. Para su sorpresa, él se percató de su presencia y se le quedó mirando, aunque no se mostraba sorprendido. A decir verdad le sonreía mientras alzaba una mano con el pugar hacia arriba, como señal de aprobación. Ahora era Septimus el sorprendido. ¿Acaso sabían los muggles que los magos les ayudaban en esta guerra?

De repente, todo ocurrió muy rápido, pues un caza enemigo disparó contra el caza aliado, provocando una pequeña explosión.

—¡Septimus, cuidado! —gritó alguien que volaba cerca de él.

El caza aliado se desvió hacia donde estaba Septimus, golpeando con un ala en su escoba. Inmediatamente perdió control de la escoba, cayendo al vacío, muy cerca del caza, que también se precipitaba. Tras unos angustiosos segundos, los dos se estrellaron en un callejón. Septimus pudo controlar la escoba los segundos necesarios para caer sobre un coche aparcado, mientras que el caza golpeó las alas contra los edificios. La estrechez de la cale hizo que el caza se quedase encajada a escasos centímetros del suelo.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta al campamento mágico, la noticia de que uno de los miembros del batallón de vuelo se había estrellado acababa de llegar.

—Potter, irás tú. Comprueba que esté bien y deshaz todas las pruebas posibles.

—Yo, pero...

—Está en el sector 3, ¡venga, venga, venga! —gritaba el Jefe del Cuartel.

Harold corrió hacia el sector 3 mientras pensaba en la pura realidad. Se había alistado en la fuerza de choque mágica y para qué. Para darse cuenta en último momento de que estaba asustado, de que aquello era una guerra y de que debía haber hecho caso a su padre y quedarse en casa. Sin embargo, recordando su espíritu Gryffindor, se armó de valor y corrió.

Llegó hasta el callejón indicado y entró. Vio el caza aliado, encajado entre dos edificios. La cabina del piloto estaba vacía. Entonces vio a un hombre inclinado sobre otra persona, la cual estaba ataviada con la ropa de auror.

—¡Eh! —gritó Harold. El hombre lo miró, pero siguió socorriendo a Septimus —. No es necesario que haga algo, señor, yo puedo encargarme de él.

—Ya sé que es un mago, idiota. Y tú también lo eres. Ahora, si no te importa, voy a ayudar al hombre al que casi mato.

—¿Sabe...? ¿Usted lo sabe?

—¿Que los magos existen y nos están ayudando en la guerra? Sabía lo primero, pero lo segundo acabo de descubrirlo ahora.

—Pero nadie lo sabe.

—Pasé un tiempo en Hogwarts, chaval. Buen sitio.

—Es usted, el piloto que se estrelló en el colegio.

—Premio. Ahora, si no te importa, vamos a mover a tu amigo. Todavía respira, pero es necesario llevarlo a un hospital de campaña.

—Mi campamento está demasiado lejos, no llegará a tiempo.

—Por suerte sé de un campamento cerca de aquí. Vamos, yo no diré nada si tú no dices nada, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó el piloto. Harold asintió con la cabeza —. Entonces, ¡andando!

Levantaron el cuerpo de Septimus con cuidado y lo llevaron hasta la calle mientras el piloto guiaba a Harold.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—James Preston, piloto de la Real Fuerza Aérea. ¿Y tú?

—Harold Potter, señor —no sabía por qué lo llamaba señor, si debían tener la misma edad más o menos, incluso ser Harold un poco más mayor que él. Pero supuso que aquel chico le infundía respeto.

—¿Potter? Conocí a uno en Hogwarts. No serás familiar de Charlus Potter, ¿verdad?

—Sí, si lo soy —confesó Harold.

—El mundo es un pañuelo. Dale recuerdos a tu hermano de mi parte. Supongo que lo sabrás, pero fue él quien me encontró y luego me tuvo informado de lo ocurrido en vuestro mundo respecto a la guerra.

—Charlus está muy interesado en el tema de la guerra. Temo que quiera alistarse.

—Trata de convencerle de que no lo haga, chico. Este mundo no es para los jóvenes —resultaba irónico que él lo dijese, pues era joven, pero estaba en lo cierto.

Finalmente, llegaron al hospital de campaña. Allí, las enfermeras atendieron a Septimus. Minutos después, una de ellas hablaba con James y Harold.

—¿De qué cuerpo es?

—De infantería, señorita. Vino a rescatarme pero sufrió una aparatosa caída mientras trataba de sacarme de la cabina de mi estrellado caza.

—Entiendo. ¿Y él? —señaló a Harold.

—Venía con él.

La enfermera asintió y se dispuso a irse.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Harold.

—Se está estabilizando, pero se recuperará.

Y los dejó solos.

—Bien, en cuanto salgamos de aquí podréis iros. ¿No puedes hacer nada para... acelerar el proceso?

—¿Curarle? No tengo los conocimientos suficientes, pero ya he avisado a un sanador para que venga a verle?

—Bien.

Mientras tanto, Septimus se despertaba. La única enfermera en la sala realizaba unas últimas comprobaciones.

—Vaya... —dijo él.

—Ha despertado. Bien. Procure no moverse.

—¿Estoy en el cielo?

La enfermera rio.

—No, está en Londres, en un hospital de campaña. Ha sufrido una fuerte caída, pero ya está bien.

—Sí, mi escoba se estrelló.

—¿Cómo?

Septimus se percató de que no estaba en su campamento, sino en un hospital muggle de campaña.

—Yo... creo que me he dado un fuerte golpe. Estoy diciendo tonterías —la enfermera no dijo nada y continuó con sus comprobaciones —. Me llamo Septimus Weasley.

—Septimus... Es la primera vez que oigo ese nombre.

—Sí, cosa de mis padres. ¿Y usted es?

La enfermera sonrió pero no dijo nada. Desde que se alistó como enfermera en el ejército, sabía que iba a tener que lidiar con muchos soldados que querrían pedirle una cita o simplemente le tirarían los tejos mientras les curaba. Tras terminar, se dispuso a irse.

—Pasaré más tarde para la revisión, señor Weasley.

—Oh, vamos, ¿mi salvadora no me va a decir su nombre? Si no lo hace puede que tenga una recaída.

La enfermera sonrió de nuevo. Ahí estaba, como muchos otros soldados antes que él y muchos otros que vendrían después. Se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

—Sarah Granger.

Septimus fue quien sonrió esta vez.

—Sarah. Un nombre precioso. Encantado de haberla conocido, señorita Granger y gracias por su ayuda.

Sarah sonrió por última vez y se marchó. Inmediatamente, Septimus se levantó de la camilla. Entonces, Harold y James entraron en la sala.

—Pero... ¿qué? Novato, ¿qué haces aquí?

—He venido a buscarte. Iba a recogerte antes, pero este hombre te encontró también.

—¿Quién es? Un momento, ¿eres el piloto de antes? El que seguía.

—En efecto. James Preston. Y sí, lo sé todo sobre los magos.

Septimus abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—Pero...

—No tenemos tiempo, Weasley, ahora que no hay nadie es mejor que nos vayamos. Señor Preston, yo...

—Está bien, chico, sé que debéis iros. Saludo a tu hermano de mi parte y espero que nos volvamos a ver.

—Adiós, señor Preston.

Harold ayudó a Septimus a levantarse, pasándole este un brazo por encima del hombro. Al instante, se marcharon, igual que hizo James.

Mientras tanto, lejos de allí, un hombre ataviado con un uniforme alemán contemplaba la ciudad de Londres con sus prismáticos desde un zepelín. Un hombre rubio ataviado con un abrigo negro estaba a su lado.

—_Es ist nicht schlecht gegangen um den ersten Tag vom Beschuss, zu sein._

—_Allerdings_ —dijo el hombre rubio.

—_Und die Magier?_

—_Unsere Spione haben seine Anwesenheit in der Schlacht bestätigt._

El oficial alemán maldijo por lo bajo.

—_Wann werden seine Leute uns helfen?_

—_Geduld, sie werden es bald machen. Ohnehin haben si mich. Sie sind machtigerer als die Engländer. __Sie haben nichts zu befürchten._

—_Ich hoffe es_ —dijo el oficial —. _Um ihretwillen hoffe ich es_.*

* * *

*—No ha ido mal para ser el primer día de bombardeo de la ciudad.

—En efecto —dijo el hombre rubio.

—¿Y los magos?

—Nuestros espías han confirmado su presencia en la batalla.

El oficial alemán maldijo por lo bajo.

—¿Cuándo nos ayudarán los suyos?

—Paciencia, pronto lo harán. De todos modos, me tienen a mí. Y su fuerza es muy superior a la de los ingleses. No tienen nada que temer.

—Eso espero —dijo el oficial —. Eso espero.


	4. El juicio

**4**

**El juicio**

_Diario El Profeta, 5 de noviembre de 1940_

_La batalla de Inglaterra prosigue su curso. Los alemanes bombardean sin piedad la ciudad de Londres y enclaves periféricos. Los miembros de la Real Fuerza Aérea Británica, ayudados en secreto por los valerosos miembros de la Real Fuerza Aérea del Ministerio de Magia luchan por mantener a raya a las poderosas fuerzas de alemanas. _

_Mientras tanto, hoy se celebra el juicio contra Elphias Doge, acusado de espionaje contra el Ministerio de Magia. En estos momentos, los miembros del Wizengamot se encuentran reunidos._

—Orden... ¡Orden! —el presidente del Wizengamot golpeaba el estrado en el que se encontraba con su pequeña maza de madera. Los miembros del Wizengamot se fueron callando —. Nos encontramos hoy aquí para celebrar el juicio del Ministerio de Magia contra Elphias Doge por acusaciones de espionaje por su parte y en contra del Ministerio. ¿Cómo se declara el acusado?

Elphias se encontraba sentado en una silla en el centro del tribunal, rodeado por los miembros del Wizengamot y frente al presidente.

—Me declaro inocente, señoría.

—¿Quién se presenta como acusación particular?

—Elphinstone Urquart, su señoría.

—¿Y quién va a defender al señor Doge?

—Testigo de la defensa, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Dumbledore caminó de forma decidida, haciendo ondear su túnica. Se situó junto a Elphias, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro mientras miraba de forma seria a Elphinstone, que también había bajado al centro de la sala. Urquart tuvo que apartar la vista al no poder aguantar la penetrante mirada de Dumbledore.

—Muy bien, creo que podemos empezar con las declaraciones por ambas partes. ¿Quién va a ser el primero?

—Si no es molestia, me gustaría empezar a mí —confesó Elphinstone. Dumbledore no se opuso en absoluto —. Perfecto. Señoría, miembros del Wizengamot, estamos aquí para probar la inocencia o culpabilidad de este hombre. Se le acusa de recabar información para pasársela a los alemanes. En pocas palabras, el señor Doge es un espía al servicio de la Alemania Nazi. Y yo voy a demostrar su culpabilidad.

—¿Qué dice la defensa? —preguntó el presidente.

—La defensa va a demostrar que esas palabras son falsas. A mi compañero le tendieron una trampa y voy a probarlo.

Elphinstone rio sin intenciones de disimular. Tras eso, continuó.

—Señor Doge, ¿hasta las once de la mañana del 24 de septiembre de 1940, días después de descubrirse su tapadera, usted era trabajador del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica?

—Sí, así es.

—¿Qué actividades realizaba allí?

—Normalmente me dedicaba a tareas administrativas y a elaborar informes de seguridad. Con la guerra, últimamente hacía balances de datos.

—Por tanto, reunía mucha información sobre las operaciones que el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, junto al Cuartel de Aurores, planeaba para la guerra. ¿No es así?

—Sí, así es.

—¿Planeaba usted darle esa información a los alemanes, señor Doge?

—Protesto, señoría, está preguntando a mi cliente algo de lo que se le acusa. ¿De verdad cree que va a responder a eso? —preguntó Dumbledore mientras miraba con profundo asco a Urquart.

—Denegado. La acusación puede hacer las preguntas que estime conveniente al acusado. Conteste, señor Doge.

—No, no tenía planeado eso —dijo firmemente Elphias.

Elphinstone rio.

—¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera cuando ya tenía toda la información acerca de los próximos movimientos de nuestras tropas en la Batalla de Inglaterra, batalla, señores, que todavía se libra ahí fuera? ¿De verdad no tenía pensado dar esa información, ya plenamente preparada para ser enviada a los alemanes?

Elphias miró a Urquart y lo fulminó.

—No, iba a hacer tal cosa.

Urquart sonrió nuevamente.

—No tengo más preguntas, gracias.

—¿Testigo de la defensa?

—Señor Doge, ¿es verdad que durante este tiempo ha estado recabando información para cierta persona?

Elphias miró sorprendido a Dumbledore, pero este sonrió.

—Sí, así es.

—Evidentemente, no para los alemanes, me imagino. ¿Para quién entonces?

Elphias no contestó. No entendía cómo Dumbledore podía estar haciendo eso.

—Conteste a la pregunta, señor Doge —ordenó el presidente.

—Estuve reuniendo información... para Albus Dumbledore.

El grito de sorpresa fue unísono y estruendoso. Hasta Elphinstone Urquart estaba sorprendido, aunque una parte de él se lo esperaba.

—Orden... ¡Orden! —gritó el presidente —. Señor Doge, ¿es eso cierto?

—Sí, señoría.

Todavía había un revuelo formado.

—¿Desde cuándo, señor Doge... —preguntaba Dumbledore, pero tuvo que alzar la voz —. ¡¿Desde cuándo recaba esa información, señor Doge?!

La potente voz del profesor de Transformaciones silenció toda la sala.

—Desde el 22 de junio de 1940, día en que se votó a favor de la intervención mágica en la guerra.

—¿Y por qué lo hizo, señor Doge?

—Porque usted me lo pidió.

—¿Qué le pedí y por qué?

—Me pidió que mantuviese vigilado a Elphinstone Urquart porque no se fiaba del hecho de que él fuese a coordinar las acciones de la guerra, pues escasos minutos antes ese día había votado en contra de la intervención y se había mostrado reacio a ejercer sus funciones.

—Protesto, señoría. Exijo que se acuse de traición a Albus Dumbledore —dijo Elphinstone Urquart.

—Protesta denegada. Quiero oír el testimonio del señor Doge. Que continúe la defensa.

—¿Y qué averiguó, señor Doge? —prosiguió Dumbledore.

—El señor Urquart cumplío con sus deberes como era debido. Únicamente noté algo extraño la mañana de mi detención, cuando vi al señor Urquart hablando con un misterioso hombre rubio y con un abrigo negro. Ese mismo día, el señor Urquart me llevó a su despacho. Para cuando volví, supuestamente habían encontrado esa información que yo estaba recabando.

—Protesto, señoría, la defensa está alegando de que yo le he tendido una trampa al acusado —se quejó Urquart.

—Protesta aceptada. Testigo de la defensa, no se permitira otra acción como esta.

—Perdón, señoría, pero resulta extraño que el señor Urquart se relacione con un hombre misterioso, al cual, por cierto, yo también vi aquel día mientras se llevaban al señor Doge y que al mismo tiempo se acuse a mi cliente justo en el momento en que este se encontraba en el despacho de Urquart.

—Sigue usted acusando al señor Urquart, defensa.

—Perdón, pues. Pido entonces un descanso.

—Concedido. Tienen una hora.

Dumbledore y Elphias se retiraron a una parte de la sala mientras los miembros del tribunal salían. Urquart salió también, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de odio a los dos hombres.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? Ha sido una locura, podrían acusarte de malas artes, de traición.

—Tan sólo quería desviar la atención y lo he logrado. Por desgracia, tu testimonio no es suficiente. Necesitamos una prueba lo suficientemente concluyente como para exculparte. ¿Alguien ha entrado en tu despacho?

—Lleva cerrado desde mi detención.

—Espérame aquí.

—Pero, Dumbledore, ¿no irás a entrar, verdad? Está prohibido...

Pero el mago le hizo caso omiso. Llegó hasta el despacho de Elphias, el cual habían cerrado. Lo abrió mágicamente y entró. Todo estaba como el último día que Elphias estuvo allí. Una pequeña capa de polvo se acumuló por toda la estancia, pero por lo demás, todo estaba perfectamente dispuesto. Registró la sala pero no encontró nada. Dándose por vencido y empezando a pensar en alguna forma de exculpar a Elphias, se dispuso a salir, pero entonces reparó en un papel que sobresalía debajo del sillón de Elphias. Este se preocupaba mucho por la limpieza, de modo que jamás habría dejado un papel en el suelo, así como si nada. Lo tomó y lo estudió. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que ya tenía la prueba para exculpar a Elphias.

Minutos después, se encontraban de nuevo reunidos.

—¿Y bien, defensa, qué va a alegar ahora?

—Señoría, tengo la prueba que exculpará al señor Doge. Pero antes, quiero llamar a declarar a la señorita Alice Fawcett, auror del Ministerio.

Una mujer alta y de pelo negro entró y se sentó en la silla de Elphias. Este estaba en la grada.

—Señoría, miembros del tribunal, tengo aquí un papel que acabo de encontrar en el despacho de Elphias Doge.

—Protesto, señoría, ese despacho está cerrado. Albus Dumbledore ni nadie más podía entrar ahí.

—Concedido. Señor Dumbledore, ese despacho estaba cerrado después de la investigación.

—Investigación que al parecer se dejó algo en el tintero, aunque me atrevo a decir que de manera deliberada pues... fue el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica quien realizó esa investigación —y miró descaradamente a Urquart, que iba a protestar. Sin embargo, Dumbledore se adelantó —. Aquí tengo un papel con el nombre del señor Doge. Es una simple carta que mi cliente había escrito hace meses y que por tanto ha permanecido todo este tiempo en su despacho. Como ven, tiene una extraña marca grabada en él con sangre. La sangre está seca y, aunque necesitaría una poción para determinar el tiempo, diría que se hizo hace mes y medio más o menos, es decir, casi al mismo tiempo en que se produjo la detención del señor Doge. Señorita Fawcett, ¿reconoce este símbolo?

—Sí, señor Dumbledore, es el símbolo distintivo de Gellert Grindelwald y que se encuentra grabado en la entrada de Nurmengard —dijo Alice Fawcett.

—Por tanto, ¿diría que el señor Doge lo ha dibujado?

—Imposible, me atrevería a decir. El símbolo es exclusivo de Grindelwald. Sólo él lo escribe con sangre.

—Gracias, señorita Fawcett. Como ven, el símbolo consiste en un triángulo que encierra a un círculo que a su vez encierra una línea vertical. Este es el símbolo de Gellert Grindewald y que él luce a todas horas. Como ya ha dicho la auror Fawcett, el señor Doge no pudo hacerlo, pues está hecho con sangre, aparte de que el señor Doge, como muchos otros de ustedes, desconocían la existencia de este símbolo. Así pues, establezco que mi cliente fue sometido a una trampa y que no fue otro sino Gellert Grindewald quien dejó esta marca en su despacho y le incriminó.

—Dumbledore, ¿está diciendo que un mago tenebroso ha entrado en el Ministerio —preguntó el presidente.

—Y me atrevería a decir, señor presidente, que está colaborando con alguien del interior —esta vez no miró a Urquart.

—Está bien, Dumbledore, lo tendremos en cuenta. Pero antes tenemos que acabar con este asunto. Procedamos pues a las votaciones. Los que estén a favor de declarar culpable al acusado, que levanten la mano —unas pocas manos se alzaron, entre ellas la de Urquart, aunque inmediatamente se mostró decepcionado —. Los que estén a favor de declararlo inocente, que levanten la mano —la gran mayoría de los presentes alzó la mano. Dumbledore y Elphias sonrieron —. Este tribunal declara inocente a Elphias Doge y le deja libre.

Elphias le dio la mano a Dumbledore mientras los dos sonreían. Elphinstone Urquart se acercó a ellos.

—Mi enhorabuena, una gran defensa. Me alegra ver que todo se ha arreglado. Si me disculpan.

Y se marchó.

—Bueno, todo vuelve a la normalidad, ¿no? —preguntó Elphias.

—No del todo. Seguramente te tendrá vigilado para que no me cuentes nada. Pero no importa. Elphinstone Urquart es el menor de mis problemas, sólo es un peón en este tablero de ajedrez en que se está convirtiendo esta guerra.

—A veces hablas de manera muy enigmática. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Esta marca ha trastocado todo, Elphias. Tranquilo, no te molestaré más. Simplemente, ten cuidado.

Y se fue de allí para volver a Hogwarts.

Mientras tanto, ya por la noche, Elphinstone Urquart se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio. De repente, alguien apareció, un hombre rubio con un abrigo negro.

—¿Así que lo han soltado? —hablaba con un fuerte acento germano.

—En efecto.

—No importa, al menos nos lo hemos quitado de encima.

—Ha sido una imprudencia dejar la marca en el despacho. Dumbledore la ha encontrado.

—Esa era la finalidad. Ahora que tengo a Dumbledore centrado en una cosa, puedo dar paso a mi siguiente parte del plan.

—¿Qué quieres que haga yo?

—Tú sigue coordinando las acciones de la guerra pero sin levantar sospechas.

—¿Pero... por qué? ¿No vamos a beneficiar a los alemanes?

—Las guerras de los muggles no nos incumben, pues una guerra mayor se está fraguando. Y ellos no tienen nada que hacer.

Tras esto, el misterioso hombre se marchó, dejando a Elphinstone sólo. Sobre la mesa dejó un papel con un símbolo, un triángulo que encerraba a un círculo, que a su vez encerraba una línea vertical. Un símbolo grabado con sangre.


	5. Hannover

La traducción al alemán corre a cargo de****** Kirara 11 (Bipa en LBF).** Especiales agradecimientos por su ayuda :) Gracias también a **Druida** por su ayuda en la traducción del hechizo aturdidor.

* * *

**5**

**Hannover**

Diario El Profeta, 11 de febrero de 1941

_Aunque la batalla de Inglaterra aún continúa imparable, sus resultados no son los mismos que hace unos meses. Hoy hemos tenido noticia, además de que un destacamento inglés marcha hacia Hannover para iniciar un bombardeo sistemático. Seguiremos informando al respecto._

_Mientras, en el Ministerio de Magia aumenta la tensión al descubrirse que en el juicio contra Elphias Doge del pasado mes de noviembre se reveló que un mago tenebroso se había infiltrado en el Ministerio y que podría estar colaborando con alguien del interior. Mientras tanto..._

Charlus Potter dejó el periódico y se concentró esta vez en la carta de su hermano Harold.

_Querido Charlus,_

_Parto para Europa, junto con James y Septimus. En estos momentos, cuando leas esta carta y si mis cálculos son correctos, estaré llegando hacia Hannover, donde los muggles van a iniciar un bombardeo. Septimus y yo volaremos con ellos, así que deséame suerte._

_Tu hermano, _

_Harold_

—¿Alguna noticia de tu hermano? —preguntó Dorea.

—Ya debe estar por Hannover. El ejército va a bombardear la ciudad y él va a volar junto a un caza aliado.

—¿Ya le dejan volar? Creí que eso sólo estaba permitido a los aurores —dijo Milton.

—Han tenido importantes bajas y el reclutamiento es bajo. Lo han preparado para ello, pues fue un excelente jugador de quidditch en el colegio.

Nadie dijo nada más, pero Milton y Dorea observaban de vez en cuando a Charlus. Aquel era su último año en Hogwarts y la idea de alistarse en el ejército todavía le rondaba. Incluso Dorea le había escrito al padre de Charlus acerca de la idea de su hijo, cosa que a Charlus le molestó mucho, pues le valió la llegada de un vociferador gritándole que no iba a permitir que su otro hijo fuese también a esa absurda guerra.

Pero Charlus estaba decidido, aunque no había hecho pública su decisión. Además, también se carteaba con James, pues Harold le enviaba las cartas por él. Y a cada palabra suya leída, Charlus estaba más y más convencido de que quería alistarse. Pero todavía le quedaban unos meses en Hogwarts y, aunque ya era mayor de edad y por tanto podía irse, quería mantener al menos el deseo de su madre de terminar la escuela.

Tras las clases del día, Charlus se encontraban nuevamente en el Gran Comedor, cenando. Aquella tarde tenía que haberle llegado una carta de Harold, pero esta no había llegado. Preocupado, apenas pudo probar el delicioso pastel de carne que había esa noche.

—Señor Potter —llamó el profesor Dumbledore.

—Profesor.

—Acompáñeme al despacho del director Dippet, tengo que decirle algo.

Charlus se levantó y siguió al profesor.

Mientras tanto, en Europa y horas antes de lo que acontecía en Hogwarts, dos hombres se preparaban para entrar en combate.

—¿Estás nervioso? —preguntaba Septimus Weasley a Harold Potter.

—No, para nada —mintió Harold. Estaba que temblaba de miedo. Naturalmente que no era el miedo que sintió en Londres mientras la aviación alemana bombardeaba la ciudad, pero era otro tipo de miedo. Dentro de unos minutos tendría su primera misión como parte de la Real Fuerza Aérea Británica. Y sí, estaba asustado.

—Mientes de pena. Pero tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.

Si Septimus lo decía, entonces tendría que ser verdad, aunque no sabía si fiarse mucho de la misma persona que se estrelló con su escoba en su primera misión. Pero sabía que volaría con los mejores. Eso era algo. Y no sólo se refería a aquellos magos y brujas que conformaban el batallón de vuelo, sino también a los pilotos muggles que escoltarían, incluyendo a James Preston, a quien Harold ya había asegurado que escoltaría mientras volasen.

James... Habían mantenido contacto desde lo ocurrido en Londres, principalmente porque James conocía a Charlus y este le había pedido a Harold que le mantuviese informado. Y Charlus... Harold podía notar cada vez más cómo su hermano pequeño tenía intención de alistarse. Harold había tratado de convencer a su hermano de que no hiciese tal cosa, pues legalmente ya era mayor de edad y por tanto podría dejar el colegio. Y Harold no trataba de convencer a su hermano porque su padre se lo hubiese pedido, que lo había hecho. No, Harold le pedía a su hermano que no se alistase porque había visto de primera mano los horrores de aquella guerra. Yd esde luego no quería eso para su hermano. Sin embargo, a cada carta que recibía de Charlus más estaba convencido de que iba a lograr su propósito. Y eso lo asustaba más que nada.

—Sí, claro que todo saldrá bien —aseguró Harold. De repente se dio cuenta de que había cosas en este mundo por las que estaba mucho más asustado que por el hecho de embarcarse en su primera misión.

Los dos jóvenes cogieron sus escobas y salieron fuera. Pasó un grupo de sanadoras, a las cuales Septimus no quitó ojo.

—Esas son sanadoras mágicas, ¿sabes? —dijo Harold con picaresca.

Sepitmus rodó los ojos.

—Ya sé que ella estará en el hospital muggle de campaña, pero...

James les había asegurado que la enfermera Sarah Granger estaba destinada en su destacamento, pero las reglas del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y el Cuartel de Aurores habían sido claras. Estaba terminantemente prohibido mezclarse con los muggles salvo para los casos de las misiones. El accidente de Londres, con Septimus atendido en el hospital de campaña, había sido un caso excepcional, igual que ambos jóvenes mantuviesen contacto con James Preston, un verdadero caso excepcional, pues era uno de los pocos militares junto al destacamento muggle que conocía el secreto. El Departamento de Seguridad Mágica ya había dejado clara su posición al respecto. El señor Preston debía ser desmemorizado, pero tuvo que guardarse sus opiniones, pues el Ministro de Magia se opuso a eso, intercedido por Albus Dumbledore.

—¿La echas de menos?

—¿Qué pasa? Era guapa —confesó Septimus.

Llegaron a la tienda de campaña principal donde el Jefe del Cuartel de Aurores ultimaba los detalles de la misión. Tras confirmar los últimos datos, se prepararon para salir.

—¿Listo, Harold?

—Sí —dijo él de manera entrecortada.

—Ya sabes, mantente a una distancia prudencial de tu caza y ayúdale sólo cuando sea necesario. Esto es un bombardeo de la ciudad, no tenemos por qué hacernos los héroes —dijo Septimus.

—De acuerdo.

Ambos dieron sendas patadas al suelo y alzaron el vuelo junto al resto de sus compañeros y compañeras. Pronto alcanzaron los cazas aliados y se posicionaron junto a ellos. Harold encontró a James, quien lo saludó desde su cabina alzando una mano con el pulgar hacia arriba en señal de aprobación. Pronto el bombardeo empezó. Ni siquiera tuvieron que preocuparse porque llegasen aviones enemigos, ya que estos estaban enfrascados en la batalla de Inglaterra, la cual aún se libraba en Gran Bretaña, de modo que simplemente escoltaron a los aviones, atentos a cualquier eventualidad.

—Esto está muy tranquilo, Harold, no debemos preocuparnos por nada —gritó Septimus, que se había acercado un momento a su compañero.

—Tienes razón, todo está muy en calma. No sé, pero... Espera.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Allí, ¿qué es eso?

A lo lejos pudieron divisar unas veinte figuras oscuras, ataviadas con capas negras y que volaban sobre escobas. Se lanzaron sobre los cazas aliados y los miembros del batallón de vuelo.

—¡Magos tenebrosos! ¡Acción evasiva! —gritó el Jefe del Cuartel de Aurores.

Los recién llegados rompieron la formación de los cazas aliados, junto con la del batallón de vuelo. Inmediatamente, las maldiciones asesinas volaron por todas partes, impactando algunas en sus destinos.

—¡Proteged los cazas!

Pero algunos cazas también caían al haber recibido maldiciones asesinas.

—¡Desmaius! —gritó Harold. Sin embargo, una cosa era volar cerca de un caza y actuar sólo cuando la ocasión lo requiriese, a entrar en combate en pleno vuelo. Por no decir que un caza era más grande, se movía más lento y era más fácil de acertar que un mago a lomos de una escoba y con una varita en la mano. Harold no tenía experiencia alguna, pero hacía lo que podía.

—¡Formación de ataque! ¡No abandonéis la posición! ¡Utilizar maldiciones asesinas! —gritaba el Jefe del Cuartel. Aquello se estaba poniendo feo, pero al menos los aviones estaban abandonando la zona y volviendo a su posición. Harold pudo ver a tiempo como James se marchaba, sano y salvo.

Mientras tanto, la batalla, esta vez exclusiva de los magos, continuaba sobre el cielo de Hannover. Las maldiciones asesinas y los hechizos aturdidores volaban de un lado para otro, a veces impactando entre ellos, a veces impactando contra sus destinatarios.

—¡Harold, cuidado! —gritó entonces Septimus.

Una maldición asesina pasó rozándole. No le tocó de milagro, pero sí a su escoba. Perdió la dirección y comenzó a caer. Durante un tiempo que le pareció una eternidad se acordó de todo. De su hogar, de su familia, de su padre, su madre, su hermano Charlus, de su Thomas, su mejor amigo... De todos. Sólo cuando estuvo a punto de aplastarse contra el suelo, sacó su varita y pronunció un hechizo que le hizo disminuir la caída hasta posarse con cuidado en el suelo.

Contempló el cielo, donde la batalla continuaba. Entonces oyó algo, alguien que le gritaba

Aquello sonaba a alemán, naturalmente, aunque Harold no entendía nada. Dadas las circunstancias, podría tratarse de alguien que le decía que se detuviese como si le pedían que acompañase a alguien a tomar el té. Pero como acababa de estrellarse en suelo enemigo, se decantó por la primera opción y echó a correr un conjunto de casas cercanos. Como se temía, aquellos tipos no eran amigables, pues habían empezado a disparar. Por suerte, conjuró a tiempo un escudo protector que impidió que las balas le hiriesen. Llegó a tiempo a una de las casas, donde se ocultó. Antes de que aquellos soldados alemanes pudiesen llegar, se aplicó un hechizo desilusionador.

—_Hier ist niemand _—dijo uno de los soldados —. _Registriert den Rest der Häuser._*

Y se marcharon. Harold estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero sintió una fluctuación justo frente a la puerta. Un mago tenebroso se apareció de repente

—_Vielleicht hast du sie getäuscht, aber nicht mich._ _¡Stupor!*_

El hechizo aturdidor golpeó en Harold, haciéndole perder la conciencia.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta a Hogwarts, Charlus Potter entraba en en el despacho del director Armando Dippet.

—Ah, señor Potter, me alegro de que haya podido venir.

—¿Ocurre algo, señor Director?

Se sentó en una de las sillas mientras Dumbledore esperaba de pie. El director Dippet junto las manos y miró al muchacho, igual que hacían el resto de retratos colgados en las paredes.

—Me temo que sí, muchacho. Han llegado noticias del frente. Tus padres ya han sido avisados. Tu hermano Harold... ha sido hecho prisionero.

El silencio se hizo patente en la sala. Charlus no podía articular palabra alguna. El profesor Dumbledore le puso una mano en el hombro, pero el joven se levantó.

—Gracias por el aviso, señor director, trataré de hablar con mis padres —dijo con voz monocorde.

—Tiene usted permiso para viajar a casa de sus padres por medio de la Red Flu, desde la Sala de los Profesores, señor Potter.

—Gracias —dijo nuevamente. Y se fue.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, Dumbledore miró al director.

—¿Se sabe quién lo hizo? —preguntó Armando.

—Nuestros servicios de inteligencia dijeron que eran magos tenebrosos.

—¿De Grindelwald?

—No han sabido responder a esa pregunta.

—Está bien, Albus. De momento debemos preocuparnos por el señor Potter. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, director.

Mientras tanto, Charlus viajaba ya hacia la casa de sus padres. Allí fue recibido por ellos. Su madre mostraba síntomas de haber llorado, mientras que su padre se mostraba fuerte, aunque había algo en su mirada que a Charlus le hacía pensar en lo arrepentido que estaba de haberse enfadado con Harold.

—Espero que esto te haga reflexionar acerca de esa estúpida idea de alistarte, hijo —dijo su padre.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me has oído. Tu hermano ha muerto. No perderemos a otro hijo en la guerra. Te quedarás aquí, terminarás la escuela y luego formalizarás tu matrimonio.

—No, otra vez no.

El verano anterior fue horrible. La mayor parte del tiempo sus padres estuvieron en negociaciones con los Black para que Charlus se casase con una de las jóvenes de la familia, Dorea, la cual él ya conocía de Hogwarts y que se había mostrado igual de sorprendida al enterarse.

Tanto los Black como los Potter eran familias mágicas de alta raigambre. Y aunque en esos tiempos era difícil encontrar familias de ese tipo, todavía las había. Los Potter no eran tan extremistas como los Black y desde luego aprobaban que sus miembros se casasen con hijos de muggles. Y sólo en casos extremos con muggles. Pero los Black eran harina de otro costal. Abogaban por la pureza de la sangre y, además, predicaban unas ideas de corte supremacista, en su caso, de la superioridad de los magos por sobre los muggles. Sin embargo, por suerte, aún no se había alzado ninguna voz en el país que compartiese sus ideales y que, por supuesto, tuviese el poder suficiente para llevarlos a cabo. No obstante, la guerra desatada en ese momento en el continente y parte del mundo cumplía con las ideas de los Black, pues a Inglaterra ya habían llegado rumores acerca de un mago tenebroso del norte de Europa que predicaba la pureza de sangre y la supremacía de la raza mágica.

Sin embargo, a Charlus todo aquello le venía grande. Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que los Black no le caían bien, a excepción de unos pocos como Dorea, a la que llegó a conocer bien. Pero el tiempo que esa familia pasó en la mansión Potter el verano pasado fue suficiente como para aumentar, aún más, la animadversión que Charlus sentía por ellos.

—No nos discutas, Charlus. Te casarás con Dorea Black. Tu hermano Harold iba a casarse con Cassiopeia, la hermana de Dorea, pero ahora que está muerto...

—¡Harold no está muerto! —gritó Charlus.

—Nuestro primer deber es mantener la línea familiar. Si vas a la guerra y mueres, nuestro linaje se extinguirá.

—¿Eso es lo único que te importa? Tu hijo ha sido hecho prisionero por el enemigo y tú sólo te preocupas de asegurar el linaje de la familia.

—Aunque lo hayan secuestrado, no tardarán en matarlo. Tu hermano habría pensado igual que yo, Charlus.

—Harold no pensaba igual que tú, padre. Y te lo demostró alistándose para luchar en esta guerra. Y yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con tus ideales.

Y dicho esto se marchó de allí. En cuanto salió, otra persona entró en la estancia.

—¿Potter?

—Cygnus, no esperábamos tu visita —dijo el señor Potter.

—Vuestro elfo doméstico me ha recibido en el salón. Disculpadme, pero no he podido evitar oír lo que ha dicho vuestro hijo. Confío en que el acuerdo no se haya roto. La muerte de Harold nos ha entristecido a todos, especialmente a Cassiopeia, la cual estaba enamorada de él. Si queremos mantener el linaje de la familia Potter, Charlus debe casarse con Dorea.

—Y así lo hará, Cygnus. Así lo hará.

Para cuando estas palabras habían sido dichas, Charlus estaba de regreso en Hogwarts. Se encontraba en su habitación, preparando su maleta.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Milton al verle.

—Mi hermano ha sido secuestrado, Milton. Dejo Hogwarts para alistarme. Estoy dispuesto a encontrarle. El director Dippet me ha permitido marcharme.

Milton no puso objeción alguna.

—Ten cuidado, Charlus. Espero que puedas encontrar a tu hermano.

Charlus dejó por un momento de preparar su maleta y caminó hasta su mejor amigo, al cual abrazó. Minutos después, bajaba las escaleras del Vestíbulo, donde una persona le esperaba. Dorea.

—¿Te vas?

—Sí, Dorea. Voy a alistarme en la fuerza de choque e ir al frente. Mi hermano ha sido secuestrado.

—Cassiopeia me lo ha contado. Lo siento mucho. Ten... ten cuidado, ¿vale?

—Lo tendré —se miraron un momento y, al instante, los dos se besaron. Después se separaron —. Sé que nuestras familias quieren que nos casemos.

—El matrimonio concertado es lo que menos me importa ahora, Charlus. Tú cúidate y... procura volver.

Charlus asintió con la cabeza. Entró en la Sala de los Profesores e invocó las esmeraldas llamas de la Red Flu. Echó un último vistazo a la Sala, al Vestíbulo y a Dorea antes de entrar y gritar:

—¡Ministerio de Magia!

E inmediatamente fue devorado por las llamas.

* * *

* —Aquí no hay nadie. Registrad el resto de las casas.

—Puede que a ellos les hayas engañado, pero no a mí. ¡_Desmaius_!


	6. La Resistencia Mágica

La traducción al alemán corre a cargo de** Kirara11 (Bipa en LBF). **Especiales agradecimientos por su ayuda

* * *

**6**

**La Resistencia Mágica**

_Diario El Profeta, 25 de mayo de 1941_

_Las noticias que llegan desde Europa todavía no son concluyentes, pero establecen que Harold Potter sigue secuestrado por fuerzas mágicas enemigas, aunque otras establecen que ha sido secuestrado por los nazis. El Cuartel General de Aurores hace todo lo posible por encontrarlo y rescatarlo, pero las esperanzas de hacerlo son escasas. No se descarta que Harold Potter haya muerto._

Habían pasado más de tres meses desde que Harold hubiese desaparecido en Hannover. El Servicio de Inteligencia del Ministerio de Magia, creado especialmente para la guerra, no había logrado dar con él. Y después de tres meses, las esperanzas eran ínfimas. El Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y el Cuartel de Aurores habían dado demasiado preferencia a este asunto, pero no podían seguir así cuando una guerra se libraba en el continente. Pronto iban a dar a Harold Potter por muerto.

Septimus se afanaba porque se siguiese buscando a Harold, ya que desaparecido no significaba necesariamente muerto. El Servicio de Inteligencia había dicho que Harold, muy probablemente, hubiese sido llevado, bien a Berlín, bien a un campo de concentración, aunque no sabían si uno muggle o uno mágico, que también los había.

Además, tenían un nuevo recluta. Y no cualquier recluta, sino el hermano pequeño de Harold, Charlus Potter. Había insistido, igual que Septimus, en que se siguiese buscando a Harold, pero las esperanzas fueron en vano. Por ello, una mañana, Charlus y Septimus se reunieron para dirigirse a la tienda principal del Jefe del Cuartel de Aurores. Una vez allí, expusieron su idea, embarcarse los dos sólo en la búsqueda y rescate de Harold.

—La respuesta es no. Necesitamos a todos los hombres posibles.

—Señor, con todos los respetos, creo que la búsqueda sería fructífera si sólo dos personas se pusiesen con ella en vez de todo un servicio de inteligencia que, francamente, lleva poco tiempo en activo y provoca demasiada atención.

El Jefe del Cuartel no replicó ante eso. Lo cierto es que tenía razón. El recién creado Servicio de Inteligencia del Ministerio de Magia estaba conformado por funcionarios del Ministerio, no por aurores, verdaderos expertos en espionaje y sigilo. Por ello, no era de extrañar que aún no hubiesen encontrado a Harold Potter.

—Señor, creo que la idea de soldado Potter es buena. Juntos no levantaríamos sospechas.

El Jefe del Cuartel se levantó y examinó un mapa de Francia y Alemania.

—Usted es uno de mis mejores hombre, Weasley. Y no dudo de que usted también hará grandes cosas, Potter... Quizás encontrar y salvar a su hermano sea una de ella. Está bien, pueden irse.

—Tenemos una última petición, señor —dijo Septimus.

El Jefe del Cuartel los miró serio, preguntándose qué querrían ahora sus hombres.

—¿Sí?

—Queremos que para esta misión nos acompañe James Preston —confesó Charlus.

—¿El piloto que lo sabe todo de nosotros?

Los dos hombres asintieron.

—Puede ayudarnos a desenvolvernos en el mundo muggle.

—No veo problema alguno. Pueden irse.

Los dos hombres salieron de la tienda. Minutos después estaban preparados para irse. Se encontraban en uno de los muchos campamentos cercanos a Londres. James llegó poco después.

—¿Listos? —preguntó Septimus.

—¿Cómo vamos a viajar hasta Europa? Nos han dicho que no nos van a proporcionar un transporte —dijo James.

—Eso no será problema. Nosotros contamos con nuestros propios métodos de desplazamiento y no exijen necesariamente un medio de transporte como coches o aviones.

—¿Entonces? —quiso saber James, pues no entendía de lo que hablaba.

Septimus sacó una bota negra vieja y manchada de barro que dejó sobre un árbol que habían cortado.

—He aquí nuestro medio de transporte.

—¿Esto? Sólo es una bota —confesó James, aunque teniendo en cuenta lon que había visto en todo ese tiempo, se esperaba cualquier cosa.

—Tócalo con un dedo, rápido —dijo Charlus.

James tocó la bota como un dedo, como Charlus le dijo. Septimus y Charlus hicieron lo mismo. Al instante, James sintió como un gancho que tirase de su zona abdominal. Se vio envuelto en un enorme vórtice mientras no dejaba de tocar la bota, a la que parecía estar pegado. Finalmente, cayó sobre el duro suelo, en otro lugar.

—¿Cómo...?

Septimus lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Enhorabuena, eres de los pocos muggles que han tenido el privilegio de viajar en traslador.

—¿Traslador? —James no entendía nada.

—Los magos tenemos varias formas de desplazarnos. Mediante escoba, por medio de la Red Flu, que utiliza chimeneas para ello. También nos aparecemos. Y por supuesto están los trasladores, objetos hechizados mágicamente que permiten a quien los toque viajar a cualquier parte del mundo. Es el único método lo suficientemente rápido capaz de llevarnos a cualquier lugar.

—Entiendo —dijo James —. ¿Dónde estamos?

—En Lille. Hemos decidido empezar aquí porque no es seguro ir a la frontera con Alemania. A partir de aquí el viaje lo haremos mediante apariciones o en pequeños desplazamientos a pie. El Jefe del Cuartel de Aurores quiere que entremos en contacto con la Resistencia Mágica para ver qué información pueden aportarnos —explicó Septimus.

—¿La Resistencia Mágica? Creí que sólo había una Resistencia en Francia —dijo James.

—Así es, pero allí donde hay muggles también hay magos. En cuanto se formó la Resistencia, los magos también entraron a formar parte de ella, formando una subdivisión secreta exclusiva para ellos. Aunque ambas resistencias sabotean objetivos militares nazis, los magos obtienen mayores objetivos que los muggles. Por ello el Jefe del Cuartel quiere que entremos en contacto con ellos, para ver qué información del interior nos pueden aportar —explicó Charlus.

—Entiendo. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Hay un pequeño destacamento de la Resistencia Mágica en Lille. Iremos allí y les buscaremos. Probablemente puedan conseguirnos medios para llegar hasta París. Desde allí, una vez consigamos lo que necesitamos, nos lanzaremos a la búsqueda de Harold —contó Septimus.

Recorrieron la distancia que los separaba de la ciudad de Lille. Iban vestidos de paisano, para no levantar la mayor sospecha, pues la ciudad estaba repleta de tropas alemanas.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó James.

—A la ciudadela de Vauban. Allí hay una taberna desde donde la Resistencia Mágica opera —dijo Septimus, quien de los tres era el que estaba al mando.

Llegaron hasta un bar llamado La Capsule. Entraron en él. Dentro la atmósfera era bastante lúgubre. Por lo que sabían, la guerra y la presencia de los alemanes habían hecho que hubiese escasez de recursos, por lo que los negocios de Lille, como muchos otros de la Francia ocupada, tenían problemas. Caminaron hasta la barra.

—_Bon jour, monsieur_ —dijo James al tabernero. De los tres, él era el único que sabía hablar francés.

—_Bon jour. Que prendrez-vous?_

—_Bière pour le trois._

Afortunadamente para ellos, James hablaba francés a la prefección, de modo que no levantaron sospechas. Echaron un vistazo al sitio, pero nadie parecía indicar ser miembro de la Resistencia. Entonces, un niño que había dejado un recado al tabernero se les acercó.

—_Anglais?_ —preguntó él.

Los tres hombres se quedaron mirando.

—_Oui_ —afirmó James.

—_Ici, monsieur._

Los llevó hasta una puerta oculta tras una cortina, por la que entraron. Inmediatamente cerró la puerta. Era una pequeña sala. En el centro había una mesa alrededor de la cual cuatro hombres revisaban un mapa mientras bebían y fumaban. Uno de ellos se percató de la presencia de los recién llegado.

—_Très bien, Claude. Retour avec ton mére _—dijo un hombre con barba marrón. El niño se fue —. _Pierre?_ —dijo a uno de los hombres, que se apartó el cigarro de la boca.

—Bienvenidos a Lille, caballeros —hablaba con un fuerte acento francés, pero al menos los tres hombres le entendían.

—¿Sabían que veníamos? —preguntó Septimus.

—Nuestros agentes de la Resistencia en Londres, los que están junto al general De Gaulle, estaban al tanto. Lo cierto es que mantuvieron contacto con su Ministerio, pero era de vital importancia que todo se mantuviese en secreto. Así lo quería el general.

—¿El general De Gaulle sabe de la existencia de los magos?

—Por supuesto. En cuanto formó la Resistencia, mi hermano Louis, uno de los líderes de la Resistencia Mágica se puso en contacto con él. Sabía que el general debía estar al tanto de todo. Me llamo Pierre Delacour, miembro de la Resistencia Mágica destacado en Lille. ¿Ustedes son?

—Septimus Weasley, auror del Ministerio.

—Charlus Potter, soldado de la fuerza de choque del Ministerio de Magia.

—James Preston, piloto de la Real Fuerza Aérea Británica.

—¿Un muggle? Nuestros informantes no nos dijeron nada de él. Es igual. Sois demasiado jóvenes —decía Pierre. Resultaba irónico, pues él debía tener más o menos la misma edad que ellos.

—Eso es lo de menos. Si sabéis que veníamos, debréis saber también a qué hemos venido.

—Sí. Venís a rescatar a uno de los vuestros. Harold Potter, secuestrado en Hannover. Lo único que sabemos es que está vivo.

—¿Está vivo? —preguntó Charlus, esperanzado —. ¿Sabéis dónde está?

—Lo mantienen preso en Berlín, pero no por mucho tiempo. Tienen planeado llevarlo a Auschwitz. Allí los magos alemanes tienen un campo de concentración anexo al campo de concentración que tienen los muggles. Y por supuesto, también queréis información de la situación en la Francia ocupada.

—Así es —dijo Septimus.

—Está bien. Los enemigos de nuestro enemigo son nuestros amigos. Os proporcionaremos toda la información que necesitéis mientras viajamos hacia París. Una vez allí os daremos todo lo necesario para embarcaros en vuestra misión de rescate. Permitid que os presente. Él es Maurice Lefebvre —dijo señalando al hombre barba marrón —. Lucien Girardon —señaló a un chico rubio de unos veinte años —. Y Jacques Marchant. Tenemos que reunirnos con una última persona y podremos irnos.

De repente, el tabernero entró en la habitación.

—Pierre, los alemanes —advirtió.

Los cuatro hombres se levantaron.

—No tiene sentido pelear, acompañadnos.

Salieron por otra puerta y dieron a un callejón. Al final de la calle había un coche esperándolos. Los siete subieron a él. Una mujer iba al volante. Arrancó enseguida, antes de que los soldados alemanes saliesen al callejón.

—¿Son ellos? —preguntó la mujer, de cabello rubio.

—Sí. Les presentó a Charlotte Deladier, nuestra última miembro. Ahora que estamos todos, podemos irnos —dijo Pierre.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó James.

—Viajaremos en coche hasta Bapaume. Allí tomaremos otros medios de transporte. Bienvenidos a la Resistencia.

Mientras tanto, aquel día otra persona tomó un traslador. Albus Dumbledore tiró el peine roto que había utilizado y caminó por una empedrada calle de la ciudad alemana de Stuttgart. Se había aplicado un hechizo desilusionador, de modo que no se preocupaba por la presencia de las tropas alemanas.

Caminó hasta una calle llena de mansiones y edificios señoriales, hasta que llegó a una en particular. En la entrada había un símbolo en forma de triángulo que encerraba a un círculo, que a su vez encerraba una línea vertical. El símbolo de Gellert Grindelwald, aunque Dumbledore conocía el verdadero significado de ese signo.

Entró en la propiedad y después en la mansión. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a un despacho. Allí, un hombre hablaba por teléfono. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, de modo que no podía ver nada. Dumbledore alzó su varita y lanzó un hechizo. El teléfono estalló en mil pedazos. El hombre se dio la vuelta sorprendido, sacó su varita y lanzó una maldición asesina a Dumbledore, la cual este esquivó. De inmediato desarmó al hombre, que se protegía detrás de su butaca.

—Gute Nacht, Dieter —saludó Dumbledore.

—Wer sind Sie?

—Jemand der gekommen ist, um dich zu besuchen. Ich bin ein alter Freund von Gellerd Grindewald.

—Ich kenne diesen Mann gar nicht.

Dumbledore agitó la varita y el hombre, el tal Dieter, salió volando por los aires hasta estrellarse contra una estantería. Varios pesados volúmenes le cayeron encima.

—Lüg mich nicht an, Dieter. Gellert hat sehr gut über dich gesprochen.

—Wirklich? —al instante lamentó haber dicho eso, pues se había delatado.

Dumbledore sonrió de manera triunfal.

—Du scheinst überrascht zu sein. Sehr gut, Dieter, das ist was wir machen werden. Du wird mir Sachen erzelen... viele Sachen.*

Dieter se encogió de miedo. Dumbledore se mostraba imponente ante él y lo contemplaba con mirada penetrante, como si fuese a destruirlo sólo con verle.

* * *

*—Buenas noches, Dieter —saludó Dumbledore.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Alguien que ha venido a hacerle una visita. Soy un viejo amigo de Gellert Grindewald.

—No conozco a ese hombre.

Dumbledore agitó la varita y el hombre, el tal Dieter, salió volando por los aires hasta estrellarse contra una estantería. Varios pesados volúmenes le cayeron encima.

—No me mientas, Dieter. Gellert siempre ha hablado maravillas de ti.

—¿En serio? —al instante lamentó haber dicho eso, pues se había delatado.

Dumbledore sonrió de manera triunfal.

—Pareces sorprendido. Muy bien, Dieter, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Vas a contarme cosas... Muchas cosas.

Dieter se encogió de miedo. Dumbledore se mostraba imponente ante él y lo contemplaba con mirada penetrante, como si fuese a destruirlo sólo con verle.


	7. París-Berlín

**7**

**París - Berlín**

_26 de mayo de 1941_

Aquella mañana no habría edición del Profeta, pues se encontraban en otro país. Además, dada la situación, lo menos que les apetecía era leer el periódico. El vehículo viajaba por una carretera de tierra. Pierre les había dicho que debían viajar por carreteras secundarias, ya que los accesos principales a las ciudades y pueblos se encontraban vigilados por los alemanes.

De repente, se oyó una explosión.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó James.

—Posiblemente alguna operación de sabotaje. Tenemos entendido que los nuestros tratarían de hacer explotar una bomba en los alrededores. Es así desde que empezó la resistencia.

—¿No estáis al tanto de vuestras propias operaciones? —preguntó Septimus, incrédulo.

—Entre nosotros manejamos información confusa. Y por supuesto nos guardamos unas cuantas cosas.

—¿No sería peligroso? ¿Y si algún día os encontráis en un sitio en el que alguno de los vuestros ha puesto una bomba? —preguntó Charlus.

—Por supuesto, no ponemos bombas si sabemos que habrá gente de los nuestros —dijo Pierre.

Llegaron a Bapaume, donde dejaron el coche. Entraron en un pequeño cobertizo y sacaron escobas.

—Volaremos hacia París. Aplicaos hechizos desilusionadores. Los magos alemanes patrullan el cielo. Si alguno se queda atrás no nos responsabilizamos. Ante todo nuestra máxima es no caer presos del enemigo. Si lo hacéis, tragaros esto —les pasó una pastillita a cada uno de los tres —. Son cápsulas que contienen poción para olvidar. No hay antídoto, de modo que olvidaréis todo lo que sabíais y al enemigo no les serviréis de nada, por lo que os matarían. Es mejor así que morir envenenado —explicó Charlotte.

Los tres se guardaron las pastillas, confiando en no tener que utilizarlas. Septimus y Charlus e aplicaron hechizos desilusionadores y lo mismo hicieron con James. Luego alzaron el vuelo, yendo James con Charlus. Por delante tenían unos doscientos kilómetros hasta llegar a París, así que tenían que darse prisa. Sin embargo, el cielo estaba vigilado y un escuadrón de magos alemanes se les echó encima. Aunque la batalla fue corta, perdieron a Jacques en el camino.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Septimus al llegar a París.

—Gracias —confesó Pierre —. Jacques era un gran amigo y un gran soldado. Confío en que se haya tomado la pastilla.

Habían aterrizado en la Isla de la Cité, cerca de la Catedral de Notre Dame de París.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Charlus.

—Los miembros de la Resistencia Mágica se encuentran desperdigados por París. Nos reuniremos con varios de ellos. Algunos nos proporcionarán información, otros se nos unirán por un tiempo —dijo Pierre —. Nuestra primera parada es la catedral de Notre Dame, donde un obispo nos puede dar cobijo esta noche. Allí además hay alguien que nos puede ayudar. Vamos.

Entraron en la catedral mientras se hacía ya de noche. Allí fueron recibidos por unos niños que los llevaron a una habitación donde los recibió un obispo.

—_Monseigneur_ —saludó Pierre.

—_Bonne nuit, Pierre. Qui sont-ils?_ —preguntó el obispo al ver a Septimus, Charlus y James.

—_Anglais. Il sont de le Ministère de la Magie. __Ils sont en mission de recherche, mais ils ont besoin d'informations.__Ce soir nous avons besoin de rester ici. Où est Olympe?_

—_Ici_.*

—Este es el obispo Fabien Desplat. Es miembro de la Resistencia.

—¿No es un mago? —preguntó Septimus.

Pierre negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero sabe de nosotros. Nos ayudará. Acoge a magos y brujas en apuros. Ahora mismo tiene a una bruja a la que protege. Nos llevará ante ella.

Llegaron hasta un sótano donde se encontraba una mujer. Pero no una mujer cualquiera, sino una chica que era mucho más alta que ellos. Debía de tratarse de una semigiganta. Charlotte fue a abrazarla mientras sonreía.

—Os presento a Olympe Maxime, una bruja en búsqueda y captura que posee información sobre la Academia Beauxbatons.

—¿La Academia...? —preguntó James.

—Beauxbatons, la academia francesa de magia, al estilo de Hogwarts —explicó Charlus.

—Exacto. La academia se oculta mágicamente, por lo que los magos alemanes desean fervientemente averiguar dónde está, pero a la mayor parte de los miembros de la Resistencia se les borró la memoria. En cuanto a las personas que asistieron a ese colegio, son demasiadas y las listas de miembros permanecen ocultas. Olympe se encontraba en París en el momento en que se decidió buscar a miembros de la academia, por lo que ha tenido que ocultarse. Vendrá con nosotros —explicó Pierre.

Dejaron a Olympe y a Charlotte solas.

—¿Una semigiganta? —preguntó Septimus.

—Cuida tus palabras, chico, eso es un insulto para ella —dijo Pierre.

—No es el primer semigigante que conozco, descuida, pero no creo que deba acompañarnos. Nos retrasará.

Pierre se acercó a él.

—Cuando llegue el momento, veremos quién es más rápido, si ella o tú.

Y con eso dio por finalizada la conversación. Acto seguido, se prepararon para la noche.

—¿He dicho algo malo? —preguntó Septimus.

—Creo que deberíamos fiarnos de ellos. Estos magos pueden llegar a ser más sorprendentes de lo que creíamos —dijo Charlus.

—No es la semigiganta lo que me preocupa.

—¿Entonces?

—Marchant —confesó Septimus.

—¿El que fue apresado durante el vuelo? Tomaría la pastilla, no te preocupes.

—¿Y si no la ha tomado?

Mientras tanto, James subió al campanario de la catedral. Allí, Olympe y Charlotte conversaban hasta que repararon en la presencia del recién llegado. Olympe se despidió de su amiga y bajó.

—Hola —saludó James.

—Hola.

—Me extraña que hables inglés.

—Algunos lo hemos aprendido para la guerra. Mi madre era inglesa, sé hablarlo desde pequeña —James asintió —. ¿Cuál es tu historia?

—Pues... volaba con mi caza por el norte de Inglaterra, sobre las ruinas de un castillo, cuando los sistemas de mi avión empezaron a fallar. Caí a tierra, pero durante la caída, pude comprobar cómo esas ruinas cambiaban para convertirse en un enorme castillo. Después me dijeron que me encontraba en Hogwarts y que la magia existía. Afortunadamente pude convencerles de que no me borrasen la memoria. Ahora estoy aquí, acompañando a dos magos en la búsqueda de un prisionero —Charlotte sonrió —. ¿Y tú?

—Olympe y yo teníamos que volver a Beauxbatons, pero la guerra nos pilló de por medio. Entonces decidimos unirnos a la Resistencia Mágica.

James asintió con la cabeza. Contemplaron el cielo de París.

—Cuántas estrellas... —confesó James.

Y se quedaron así por un tiempo, contemplando el cielo nocturno.

Mientras tanto, a kilómetros de allí, Albus Dumbledore caminaba por las calles de Sttutgart después de haber hablado con Dieter Lenz. Una mujer lo esperaba al final de la calle.

—La noche está en calma hoy.

La mujer sonrió.

—Correcto. Buenas noches, Albus.

La contraseña había sido la correcta.

—Buenas noches, Bathilda.

Bathilda Bagshot era una historiadora de la magia, pero no dudaba en ayudar a su amigo Dumbledore siempre que lo necesitase.

—¿Dieter te ha dado muchos problemas?

—No demasiados. Pero ha cantado como un loro. Creo que ahora podemos ir a nuestro siguiente destino.

La mujer sacó un pequeño vaso de cristal y lo sostuvo. Dumbledore lo tocó y al instante los dos desaparecieron. Llegaron a un callejón. Bathilda tiró el vaso a un cubo de basura, haciéndose añicos.

—Berlín está precioso en esta época del año —confesó ella.

—Sí, aunque esas esvásticas no le quedan bien. Pero bueno, debemos ir a ver a nuestro siguiente contacto.

—¿No piensas ayudar al chico Potter? —preguntó ella.

—Eso es cosa de su hermano, quien ya se ha puesto en marcha. Ante todo, no quiero llamar demasiado la atención de los magos alemanes, ni tampoco la del Ministerio de Magia inglés.

Caminaron por una calle hasta llegar a una casa a la que llamaron. Una doncella les abrió.

—Venimos a ver al señor Krum —dijo Dumbledore.

La mujer asintió y les dejó pasar. Los condujo hasta un salón donde un hombre de pelo negro y con un gran mostacho los vio llegar.

—Ernest, me alegro de verte.

—Dumbledore. Siempre es un placer. ¿Y ella es...?

—Bathilda Bagshot.

—Encantado, Madame Bagshot.

—Lo mismo digo, señor Krum.

—Bathilda, te presento a Ernst Krum, agente infiltrado entre los magos alemanes.

Los dos se sentaron.

—Supongo que vienes por el asunto de Gellert, Albus.

—Así es. He traído a Bathilda porque es la tía abuela de Gellert y a lo mejor puede proporcionarnos información.

—Verás, Albus, Gellert ha pasado un tiempo en Inglaterra últimamente.

—Lo sé, Ernst, he estado al tanto. ¿Sabes si ha vuelto?

—Ayer mismo cruzó las puertas de Nurmengard, pero no sé cuanto tiempo estará allí. La guerra lo mantiene ocupado. Y tampoco sé que planes tiene, pero está ayudando a los nazis. Los magos alemanes le dan igual, sólo espera que, llegado el momento, se les unan o mueran.

—Está bien, Ernst, gracias por la información.

Albus y Bathilda se despidieron y salieron a la calle.

—No pensé que hubiese magos alemanes de nuestro lado, Albus.

—No todos piensan igual, como has podido comprobar. Además...

De repente reparó en algo o alguien que vio en lo alto del edificio en el que acababan de entrar.

—¿Qué ocurre, Albus?

—Mira allí.

En la azotea del edificio había un hombre rubio ataviado con un abrigo negro. Empuñaba además una varita con la que les apuntaba.

—¡Apártate! —gritó Dumbledore. El mago de la azotea lanzó una maldición asesina que Albus esquivó a tiempo, echando a Bathilda sobre la calle —. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, creo que sí. ¿Ese era Gellert?

—El mismo.

De repente oyeron un grito que provenía del interior de la casa. Entraron corriendo y vieron en el salón el cadáver de Ernst Krum y a su doncella, asustada al verle.

—Chiquilla, será mejor que te vayas. ¡Huye! —dijo Bathilda. Aunque la sirvienta no sabía hablar inglés, entendió lo suficiente como para irse de allí.

Lajoven corrió hasta la cocina, donde oyeron que salía por una puerta trasera. En la puerta de entrada principal, el hombre rubio, Gellert Grindelwald, los esperaba.

—Hola, Albus. Tía Bathilda, me alegra volver a verte.

—No parecías alegrado cuando has intentado matarnos, Gellert.

—Por favor, tía Bathilda, en realidad esa maldición era para Albus.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Gellert? ¿No estabas en Nurmengard? —preguntó Albus.

—Y eso es lo que ese idiota os ha hecho creer, pero en realidad estaba aquí. Ahora lo he matado porque no quería unirse a mí.

—Maldito seas, Gellert... —dijo Dumbledore mientras sacaba su varita.

—Ah, ah, ah, Albus, yo que tú no lo haría.

Sacó una varita finamente tallada.

—La Varita de Saúco.

—Exacto. Quizás ahora te lo pienses dos veces antes de intentar seguirme la pista. Vuelve a Inglaterra, Albus. Esta guerra no puedes ganarla.

Y dicho esto, se desapareció. Albus llamó a las autoridades mágicas antes de marcharse con Bathilda.

Mientras tanto, a kilómetros de allí, a mitad de camino entre Lille y París, los magos alemanes mantenían a alguien prisionero.

—Allez-vous nous dire ce que vous savez? (nos cuentas lo que sabes?

Jacques Marchant sonrió. Cogió la pastilla con la poción y la tiró al suelo se levantó.

—Bien sûr.

De vuelta a París, ya estaba amaneciendo. El grupo se dispuso a irse, hasta que de repente empezaron a oír golpes en la entrada principal. El obispo Desplat fue a abrir.

—¡Non, Fabien! —gritó Pierre.

—¡Avada Kedavra!

El cuerpo de Fabien Desplat salió despedido hacia atrás, muerto. Al instante, diez magos alemanes entraron en la catedral.

—¡Corred! ¡No podemos enfrentarnos a ellos!

Se reunieron todos y salieron por un pasadizo hasta la calle. Desde allí corrieron hasta el río, donde había un pequeño barco al que subieron.

—¿Nos han visto? —preguntó Septimus.

—No, no lo creo. Estarán muy ocupados matando a la gente que estaba en la catedral —dijo Charlotte.

Mientras tanto, en la Catedral, Jacques Marchant entraba junto a otro mago alemán, un general.

—_Ils ne sont pas ici_

—_Il est normal. D'avoir fui*_

El general miró a Marchant con desconfianza hasta que dio una orden a uno de los magos. Este apuntó a Marchant y gritó la maldición asesina.

* * *

*—Monseñor —saludó Pierre.

—Buenas noches, Pierre, ¿quiénes son? —preguntó el obispo al ver a Septimus, Charlus y James.

—Ingleses. Son del Ministerio de Magia. Están en misión de búsqueda, pero necesitan información. Esta noche necesitamos permanecer aquí. ¿Dónde está Olympe?

—Por aquí.

*—No están aquí.

—Es normal. Han huido.


	8. Aushwitz

**8**

**Auschwitz**

_27 de mayo de 1941_

_(Extracto del diario Parisino "Le Parisien Sorcier", traducido al inglés)_

_Esta mañana se han producido una serie de asesinatos en la Catedral de Notre Dame. Al parecer el obispo y otras personas que se encontraban allí han sido asesinados por magos alemanes. Estos estaban buscando a miembros de la Resistencia Mágica que se encontraban ocultos esa noche en la Catedral. Los fugitivos han escapado. Se cree que magos ingleses viajan con ellos..._

La pequeña embarcación navegaba lentamente sobre las aguas del Sena. La niebla que aquella mañana se había formado les proporcionaba cierta protección contra miradas indiscretas.

—¿Dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó Charlus.

—Nuestra estancia en París se ha visto alterada. Vamos a tener que irnos lo antes posible, pero antes tenemos que visitar a una última persona, alguien que podrá decirnos dónde se encuentra tu hermano.

Desembarcaron en un pequeño embarcadero y se introdujeron en las callejuelas hasta llegar a un enorme espacio abierto donde destacaba un gran edificio.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Septimus.

—El Museo del Louvre —dijo Charlotte.

—Bien, a partir de aquí iremos sólo yo, Charlotte y Charlus. Los demás esperadnos fuera y estad atentos a cualquier imprevisto.

Los tres entraron en el Museo. Aún era demasiado pronto como para que hubiese gente, sólo algunos vigilantes y trabajadores que no repararon en ellos. Llegaron hasta un gran pasillo, donde un hombre de pelo canoso observaba un cuadro.

—¿Padre?

El hombre se volvió y sonrió.

—Pierre, me alegro de verte —también hablaba el inglés, aunque con un fuerte acentro francés —. Charlotte.

—Te presento a François Delacour, mi padre. Es él Charlus Potter, el hermano del secuestrado.

—Ah, sí, sí. Vas en busca de tu hermano. Está bien. Ha sido llevado al campo de concentración de Auschwitz. Allí los nazis tienen un espacio enteramente para magos y brujas.

—¿Está bien?

—Más o menos, pero en ese sitio tendrá los días contados. Has de darte prisa.

—De acuerdo.

Oyeron una serie de explosiones.

—Me temo que vuestros amigos se encuentran en apuros. Id a ayudarlos.

—¿Y tú, padre?

—Yo estaré biem, hijo. Tengo que cuidar de este museo. Nos veremos pronto.

Los tres salieron corriendo de allí. Sin embargo, llegaron justo a tiempo para ver cómo los alemanes se llevaban a sus compañeros a vuelo de escoba.

—¿A dónde los han llevado? —preguntó Charlus.

—Me temo que al Palacio del Elíseo —dijo Pierre.

—Entonces vayamos allá.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? Es impenetrable —dijo Charlotte.

—No para mí. Tengo un plan. Llevadme a esa prisión.

Pierre y Charlotte se miraron. Cuando uno de los suyos era secuestrado, daban por hecho de que no le volverían a ver. Pero la determinación de Charlus era clara. Quizás podrían hacer algo. Y no podían dejar a Lucien y a Olympe de esa manera, eran sus amigos. Minutos después estaban a la afueras de la prisión, escondidos en un callejón.

—¿A qué parte han podido llevarlos? —quiso saber Charlus.

—El Palacio del Elíseo es la Residencia oficial del Presidente de la República francesa. Los magos lo utilizan también como sede para sus operaciones, ya que formamos parte de un organismo dentro de la República, del cual sólo el Presidente sabe de su existencia. Es decir, no tenemos un Ministerio, sino un director general mágico. El palacio es una auténtica fortaleza, nadie puede entrar ni salir sin que nadie lo sepa. Es una locura, Charlus. Probablemente hayan sido llevados a las celdas que hay en el subsuelo —explicó Pierre

—Bueno, yo tengo un plan, ¿sabéis? Nadie podrá verme entrar... Si nadie me ve —sacó una capa de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, el cual había sido hechizado mágicamente con un hechizo de extensión indetectable.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Una capa? —preguntó Charlotte.

—Pero no una capa cualquiera. Es una capa invisible. Mi padre se la cedió hace un año a mi hermano Harold, pero este, temiendo perderla en la guerra, me la dio a mí. Te oculta mágicamente, mirad —se puso la capa encima y, efectivamente, le ocultó —. Sólo hay espacio para uno más.

—Iré yo. Conozco bastante bien el palacio —dijo Charlotte.

—Perfecto. Pierre, espéranos aquí.

Los dos se encaminaron hacia el palacio, entrando por una puerta secundaria. Accedieron a un vestíbulo. Guiados por Charlotte, atravesaron puertas, pasillos y salas enormes hasta que empezaron a descender. Pronto llegaron a una zona de celdas y dieron con sus amigos.

—¿Estáis todos bien?

—¿Cómo habéis entrado? —preguntó Septimus al ver las caras de Charlus y Charlotte flotar delante de ellos.

—No ha sido tan difícil. Esperad... _Alohomora_.

La puerta de la celda se abrió, dejándoles salir. Minutos después, estaban todos fuera.

—No tenemos tiempo, tenemos que marcharnos antes de que den la alarma —dijo Pierre.

Y así, minutos después, el grupo abandonaba al fin París. Subidos en un coche ampliado mágicamente para llevarlos a todos, su próximo destino sería Reims, donde harían parada para conseguir un traslador.

—¿Dónde está Auschwitz? —preguntó Septimus.

—En Polonia. Está bastante lejos de aquí, nos llevaría mucho tiempo viajar en medios convencionales, así que utilizaremos un traslador —explicó Pierre —. Lo conseguiremos en Reims. Pero debemos tener cuidado. Auschwitz se encuentra en territorio enemigo. Alemania y Rusia tienen firmado un Pacto de No Agresión, de modo que una vez allí estaremos sólos.

Horas después estaban ya en Reims, donde consiguieron un traslador. Por desgracia sólo podía llevarlos hasta Praga. Una vez allí deberían buscar otra manera de viajar hasta Auschwitz.

Se reunieron todos alrededor de una bota sucia y vieja. James tragó saliva y la tocó. Al rato estaban todos en Praga, en un piso que habían ocupado momentáneamente. Pronto se haría de noche y necesitaban descansar.

—Aquí también hay magos alemanes, pero no creen que el enemigo llegue tan lejos. Por si acaso, esta noche empezaré yo la guardia.

Al rato, Charlus se sentó junto a Pierre.

—Aún es pronto para que hagas la guardia, Charlus.

—No puedo dormir. No puedo dejar de pensar en Harold, en si estará bien.

—No te puedo decir eso, Charlus. Nuestros espías nos han dicho que Auschwitz es un infierno. Allí llevan a todos aquellos que no entran en lo que los nazis llaman "la raza aria". Y esos son los judíos, los gitanos, los homosexuales, los minusválidos... Y por supuesto, los enemigos. Auschwitz cuenta con una sección para los magos. Tu hermano habrá sido llevado allí, pero sus condiciones serán las mismas que las de los muggles. Debemos darnos prisa. Por supuesto que cogería ahora mismo y nos iríamos, pero necesitamos descansar. Necesitamos todas nuestras fuerzas para entrar en Auschwitz. Y necesitaremos tu capa —sonrió Pierre.

—Sí, es verdad. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Sólo espero que esté bien.

—Si tu hermano es como tú, entonces lo estará. ¿Cómo conseguiste esa capa?

—Es una vieja reliquia de la famila. Lleva en ella desde... Ni idea. Mi padre la utilizaba. Y su padre antes que él. Se la dio a mi hermano cuando él acabo en Hogwarts. Y mi hermano me la dio a mí pensando que a lo mejor no volvería de la guerra.

—Es una capa excepcional, Charlus.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un tiempo.

—¿Cuál es tu historia?

Pierre lo miró mientras meditaba.

—Los Delacour somos una importante familia de magos y brujas de Francia. Ocupamos cargos importantes. Con la guerra nos pidieron que lideramos a la Resistencia y así hacemos.

—¿Por qué nos ayudáis?

—Porque vuestras intenciones son claras y buenas. Y porque fuimos convencidos por alguien.

—¿Por quién?

Pierre sonrió.

—No me está permitido decirlo, pero puedes confiar en nosotros. Ahora duerme. El viaje de mañana será largo y difícil. Te necesitamos en tus plenas facultades. Esta noche no harás la guardia, tranquilo.

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban descansados y listos para macharse.

—¿Cómo viajaremos? No tenemos trasladores —dijo Septimus.

—Nos iremos apareciendo de vez en cuando. Otras veces utilizaremos las escobas que Charlus guarda en su bolsillo. Pero no es seguro utlizar trasladores, pues no sabemos dónde podríamos aterrizar —dijo Pierre.

—¿Aparecerse? —preguntó James.

—Los magos tenemos la capacidad de aparecernos y desaparecernos para viajar pequeñas distancias. Es una buena forma de desplazamiento, pero inútil si queremos viajar grandes distancias. Normalmente la utilizamos en combate, ya que resulta bastante efectiva para moverse por el campo de batalla. Pero muchos magos y brujas prefieren otros métodos de viaje antes que ese —explicó Charlus.

—Me preguntó por qué —dijo James de forma irónica.

—Pronto lo averiguarás —dijo Charlotte mientras le tomaba de la mano.

Todos hicieron lo mismo.

—Olympe, tú conoces el punto de llegada más cercano. Llévanos —dijo Pierre.

Olympe se concetró y, acto seguido, se desapareció, llevándose a todos. Para James, aquello fue horrible, como si le metiesen por un tubo demasiado estrecho y le sacasen por él. En cuanto llegaron a su destino, vomitó. Charlotte le daba palmadas en la espalda.

—Tranquilo, es normal.

Para cuando James estuvo recuperado, montaron todos en escobas y alzaron el vuelo. Cada vez estaban más cerca de Auschwitz. Finalmente y sin el menor contratiempo, consiguieron llegar al campo de concentración.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó James.

—Ahora me introduciré en el campo de concentración. Puedo desaparecerme dentro. Una vez allí me pondré algo de esa ropa y buscaré a Harold. Hay muchísima gente —dijo Charlus.

—Necesitarás ayuda. Voy contigo —dijo Septimus.

—Yo también —afirmó James.

—No, es peligroso.

—Conocemos a James. Lo encontraremos antes si vamos los tres —dijo Septimus.

—Tiene razón. Ese sitio es muy grande. Si vais más lo encontraréis antes. Además, hay tanta gente que no sabrán quiénes sois. Nosotros esperaremos aquí, atentos a cualquier imprevisto —dijo Pierre.

—Está bien —asintió Charlus.

Los tres se aparecieron dentro del campo de concentración. Allí se hicieron con unas viejas prendas y se las pusieron. Acto seguido, entraron.

—Bien, vamos a separarnos. Buscad y encontrad a Harold. En una hora volveremos aquí. Si no lo hemos encontrado, reanudaremos la búsqueda —explicó Charlus.

Asintieron con la cabeza y se separaron.

Charlus caminó por las casetas del campo de concentración. Allí había gran cantidad de gente, todos magos y brujas. Le extrañaba que hubiese tantas personas, pero recordó lo que Pierre le había dicho. Muy probablemente se trataría de judíos, homosexuales, gitanos o minusválidos, aunque también pensó que podían ser personas contrarias al régimen nazi.

Aquello estaba resultando más difícil de lo que esperaba, como encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Pasó una hora y volvió al punto de encuentro, pero nadie encontró a Harold. Estuvieron así hasta que se hizo de noche y decidieron quedarse a dormir en uno de los barracones. Esa noche la pasaron los tres metidos en una sola cama. De repente, Charlus vio una enmarañada cabeza de pelo azabache. Se levantó y caminó hasta esa persona.

—¿Harold?

La persona alzó la cabeza. Tenía los pómulos hundidos, profundas ojeras y había perdido parte del pelo. Había perdido más que eso, pues poco quedaba del joven que un día fue. Era Harold.

—¿Ch-Charlus? —musitó él.

—Sí, hermano, soy yo —y lo abrazó.

Septimus y James se acercaron también para abrazar a Harold. Una vez estuvieron listos, decidieron irse.

Fuera, caminaron hasta el punto de encuentro, donde se iban a desaparecer, pero de repente sonó la alarma.

—¡Corred! —gritó Septimus.

De repente se oyeron disparos y explosiones fuera de la verja. Probablemente Pierre y los demás estaban llamando la atención. Charlus y los suyos pudieron desaparecerse a tiempo. Se escondieron en un pequeño refugio, donde Charlus dejó a Harold.

—Está muy débil —dijo Charlotte —. Pero sobrevivirá. Tendremos que viajar de la forma más lenta. Más apariciones podrían matarlo.

—Gracias —musitó Charlus mientras mantenía la mano de su hermano sujeta.

Al rato, Charlus se reunió con Septimus, Pierre y James.

—Bueno, necesita tiempo, pero se recuperará.

—Me alegra oír eso —dijo Pierre —, pero debemos irnos cuanto antes. Nos ha llegado información preocupante. Hitler planea invadir Rusia. Aún no lo ha hecho oficial, pero está decidido. Si nos quedamos aquí, nos veremos rodeados por hordas alemanas y nos detectarán fácilmente.

—Harold no puede viajar mediante aparición —dijo Charlus de forma seria.

—Tranquilo, no le dejaremos aquí. No ahora. Pero debemos actuar rápido.

—Creía que los alemanes tenían un pacto de no agresión con los rusos —dijo Septimus.

—Y así es, pero Rusia posee recursos que ayudarían mucho a Alemania en la guerra, especialmente el petróleo del Caúcaso. Debemos avisar a los rusos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó James.

—Debemos avisar a los magos rusos. Ellos sabrán qué hacer, preparar a los muggles antes de que la invasión les pille desprevenidos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no volvemos a casa todavía? —quiso saber James.

—Eso me temo —sentenció Septimus.


	9. Barbarroja

**9**

**Barbarroja**

_Diario El Profeta, 22 de junio de 1941_

_Los peores pronósticos se han confirmado. Como espías destacados en la zona llevan advirtiendo, la Alemania Nazi ha roto su Pacto de No Agresión con la Unión Soviética y ha iniciado una invasión del territorio. Para Inglaterra esto supone un leve respiro en la guerra, pues el frente con Alemania se verá aliviado, pero ante todo no debemos bajar la guardia..._

Dos hombres llegaron a la mansión. Tras llamar a la puerta, un elfo doméstico los recibió.

—¿Deseaban algo?

—Queremos hablar con el señor Potter. Somos miembros del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica del Ministerio de Magia.

—Acompáñenme —el elfo los llevó hasta el salón principal de la casa —. El señor les recibirá enseguida. ¿Desean tomar algo?

—No será necesario —dijo uno de los hombres.

El elfo se inclinó y se marchó. Al rato, el señor Potter llegó.

—¿Charles Potter?

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Mi elfo les ha ofrecido algo?

—Sí, pero no queremos nada. Somos del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica del Ministerio de Magia. Traemos información... de sus hijos.

—¿Mis... hijos? ¿Harold está bien? ¿Charlus?

—Nuestros contactos con la Resistencia Mágica francesa nos han confirmado que el señor Harold Potter está vivo y con su hermano.

—¿Están a salvo?

—Verá, señor Potter. Hay un problema. Sus hijos se encuentran cerca de Vilna. El delicado estado de salud en el que encontraron a Harold ha hecho que tengan que desplazarse por métodos convencionales. No hemos podido contactar con ellos por miedo a que las comunicaciones fuesen interceptadas, pero ahora centroeuropa es un auténtico hervidero, por lo cual hemos conseguido la información que ahora le hemos dado. No sé si se habrá enterado, pero Alemania ha iniciado la invasión de la Unión Soviética en lo que se conoce como la Operación Barbarroja. Y sus hijos están en ojo de la tormenta.

—Ha dicho que están cerca de Vilna. ¿Por qué están allí y no desplazándose en dirección contraria si mi hijo está delicado de salud?

—Eso al parecer ha sido cosa de los miembros de la Resistencia Mágica con los que viajan. Consideraron oportuno avisar a los magos rusos de lo que se les venía encima. Sus actos fueron los más adecuados. Si los alemanes llegan a pillar a los rusos por sorpresa...

—Eso no quita el hecho de que mi hijo necesita recuperarse y necesita hacerlo lejos de allí.

—Señor Potter, hemos hablado con ellos. Harold Potter se encuentra en pleno uso de sus facultades. Debo recordarle que son miembros de la fuerza de choque del Ministerio de Magia inglés y que por tanto están de servicio.

—No me lo recuerde... —Charles Potter suspiró —. Gracias por la información, caballeros. Mi elfo les acompañará hasta la salida.

Los dos hombres se marcharon. Charles Potter esperó en la sala.

—Qué grata sorpresa. Harold está vivo —un hombre que había permanecido en la sala contigüa apareció.

—Cygnus, deberías haberte ido ya.

—¿Dos magos del Ministerio te hacen una visita y esperas que me vaya? Además, traían buenas noticias, Charles. Porque son buenas noticias, ¿no? Harold está vivo, lo que significa que el matrimonio vuelve a ponerse en marcha. Cassiopeia se va a poner muy contenta. Y te han confirmado además que Charlus también está vivo. Todo va viento en popa.

—Cygnus... Están en medio de una guerra. Esto no ha acabado.

—Espero que no estés diciendo que deseas que los matrimonios se rompan, Charles.

—Yo no he dicho eso. Los matrimonios ya están concertados. Vete a casa y dile a tu hija que podrá casarse.

Cygnus Black sonrió y se marchó. Tras irse, apareció la mujer de Charles.

—¿Qué ocurre, querido?

—Una buena noticia, Harold está vivo. Y está con Charlus.

La mujer sonrió.

—Qué alivio... qué alivio.

Los dos se abrazaron. Charles no creyó conveniente tener que decirle a su mujer que las esperanzas de que sus hijos sobreviviesen eran bajas. Ni tampoco que tenía en mente anular los matrimonios que habían concertado para sus hijos.

Mientras tanto, en el Ministerio de Magia, el Wizengamot se encontraba reunido en pleno. Albus Dumbledore tenía la palabra.

—Señor presidente, miembros del Wizengamot. Estamos aquí para deliberar acerca de la nueva situación en Centroeuropa. Como sabéis, la Alemania Nazi ha iniciado la invasión de la Unión Soviética. Aunque Inglaterra ve ahora su frente un poco más aliviado, esto no ha acabado. Sin embargo, el tema principal de este pleno es el siguiente. Cuatro hombres de nuestro bando, tres magos y un muggle, se encuentran cerca de Vilna, acompañados por miembros de la Resistencia Mágica francesa. Originalmente tres de ellos formaban un pequeño grupo de rescate con la misión de encontrar y salvar a Harold Potter, que había sido secuestrado durante el bombardeo de Hannover por magos alemanes. Cumplieron con su misión con creces, pero el inicio de la Operación Barbarroja ha hecho que queden atrapados y no puedan ser rescatados.

—¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto, Dumbledore? —preguntó Elphinstone Urquart.

—A lo que quiero llegar, Elphinstone, es a que el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica ha sido negligente. No se han preocupado por esos hombres, los han abandonado a su suerte. Por no hablar de su lamentable operación para buscar y encontrar a Harold Potter, totalmente fallida. El señor Potter fue encontrado por miembros de la Resistencia Mágica, magos mucho menos preparados de lo que estamos aquí.

—¿Y cuál es su petición, Dumbledore? —preguntó el presidente de la sala.

—Pido, señor presidente, que Elphisntone Urquart sea destituido de su cargo como Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica por su incompetencia y se nombre a un nuevo Jefe.

—¡Señor presidente esto es un ultraje! Saben muy bien todos ustedes que he obrado de la mejor forma.

—Si hubiese obrado de la mejor forma, Elphinstone, las cosas habrían salido a mejor y no tendríamos a nuestros hombres en territorio enemigo.

—Pero... —replicó Elphinstone.

—Es cierto —dictaminó el presidente del tribunal —. Sus actuaciones han sido negligentes, Elphinstone. Me veo obligado a destituirle de su cargo —y acto seguido golpeó con el mazo —Urquart no daba crédito —. ¿Alguna propuesta para ocupar el cargo de Jefe del Departamento?

—Sí, señoría —dijo Dumbledore —. Propongo a Elphias Doge.

—Muy bien. El señor Doge será sometido a un período de prueba. La sesión ha concluido.

Elphinstone se levantó furioso y caminó decidido hasta Dumbledore. Este no se amilanó, pero Elphias se puso a su lado.

—Enhorabuena. De un sólo golpe has conseguido quitarme de en medio y poner a tu títere.

—Has sido negligente, Elphinstone... Y ambos sabemos que algo más has hecho. Sabes a lo que me refiero —dijo

Urquart se le quedó mirando con odio.

—Esto no va a quedar así, Dumbledore. Puedes estar seguro.

Y dicho esto se fue.

—Creo que te has arriesgado demasiado, Dumbledore —dijo Doge.

—Lo sé, pero tenía mis razones. Quitando el hecho de su mala actuación con la guerra, tengo mis sospechas de que está tratando con Grindelwald. Pero ahora mismo tú eres el nuevo Jefe del Departamento, Elphias.

—Y me encargaré personalmente de traer a esos chicos de vuelta a casa, Albus.

Mientras tanto, en un piso de un suburbio de Vilna, Septimus, Charlus, Harold y James, junto a Pierre y el resto de los miembro de la Resistencia Mágica, se encontraban reunidos con tres magos rusos, miembros del Comité Mágico de la URSS, el órgano de gobierno de los magos y brujas de la Unión Soviética. Ellos eran Anton Porskoff, Vladimir Vólkov y Dimitri Novikov.

—Agradecemos vuestra ayuda, pero llegáis tarde. Alemania ha comenzado la invasión de nuestro territorio —decía Anton, el único que sabía hablar inglés con acento ruso.

—Sentimos no habernos dado más prisa, pero uno de los nuestros no podía viajar más rápido —explicó Pierre.

—No importan. Llevábamos tiempo sospechando de Alemania y no nos hemos equivocado.

—Entonces parece que no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí, ¿no? ¿Hay alguna forma de salir del país y volver a nuestro hogar.

—Sí la hay, lo desconozco. Lo sentimos pero no podemos ayudaros, necesitamos todos los hombres posibles. A partir de ahora, estáis sólos.

—Nos hemos dejado la piel para venir a avisaros —se quejó Septimus.

—Y lo habéis hecho el mismo día en que Alemania nos declara la guerra. No veo en que nos ayuda eso. Contentáos con que no pensemos que sois partidarios del enemigo y os hayamos apresado.

—Esto es... —dijo Septimus.

—Déjalo, ¿vale? Ahora ellos tienen su propia guerra. Tenemos que ver la forma de escapar. Ahora que Harold está plenamente recuperado, no tenemos necesidad de quedarnos aquí —dijo Charlus.

Todos se marcharon a un piso que había ocupado.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó James.

—Creo que vosotros ya no tenéis necesidad de seguir aquí con nosotros, chicos —confesó Charlus.

—Tienes razón —confesó Pierre —. Pero hemos pasado mucho juntos. Y sería un suicidio separarnos ahora. No. Seguiremos juntos y saldremos de aquí juntos.

—Entonces, ¿qué haremos? —preguntó Septimus.

Pierre desplegó un mapa de Europa sobre una mesa.

—Creo que nuestra prioridad ahora mismo es ir a Suecia. Es un país que, aunque de dudosa neutralidad, nos daría un respiro. Por ello, debemos viajar hasta Dantzic y allí buscar un barco que nos permita viajar hasta Suecia, donde nos veríamos más aliviados para volver a Inglaterra.

—Está bien, ¿cuándo nos vamos? —quiso saber Charlus.

—Por mí... Ahora mismo.

Minutos después se encontraban saliendo ya de Vilna. Allí había tropas rusas, y aunque no tenían que preocuparse por ser perseguidos, pronto llegarían las tropas alemanas y era mejor que no se quedasen allí. Por suerte, nadie los molestaría, así que pronto se encontraban ya en campo abierto, viajando hacia Dantzic. De vez en cuando se desplazaban con escobas, otras veces apareciéndose y desapareciéndose. Pronto llegarían a Suwalki.

—¡Pierre! ¿Qué es eso? —gritó Septimus.

Todos viajaban en escoba. A lo lejos pudieron ver una especie de nube negra, enorme.

—¡Son magos! ¡Dispersaos! —gritó Pierre.

El grupo se dividió a tiempo para aterrizar en tierra y esconderse. Una vez allí se dividieron en grupos. Los magos alemanes pasaron por encima de ellos. Por suerte, ninguno de ellos se percató de su presencia.

—¿Son parte del ejército invasor? —preguntó Charlus.

—Sí. Seguramente serán enviados para hacer frente a los magos rusos.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —quiso saber Septimus.

—Seguiremos por tierra, apareciéndonos sólo cuando sea necesario.

—Olympe dice que hay un tren cerca de aquí —mencionó Charlotte.

Caminaron hasta una pequeña estación, donde había un tren estacionado. Todo parecía indicar que acababa de llegar. El tren estaba empezando a desembarcar tropas.

—Muggles —dijo Pierre —. Pero no son alemanes. Probablemente sean aliados de Alemania. Nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Prosigamos.

De vuelta a Inglaterra, en el Ministerio de Magia, Elphinstone Urquart recogía sus objetos personales de su despacho. Minerva McGonagall, su mujer, estaba con él.

—Lamento que todo haya acabado así, Elphinstone. Ah, hola, Minerva —saludó Albus Dumbledore.

—Albus —saludó Minerva cordialmente. A pesar de que había conseguido apartar a su marido de su trabajo, Minerva no podía estar enfadada con Dumbledore.

—¿Puedo hablar un momento con Elphinstone a solas?

Minerva se fue del despacho.

—¿Qué quieres, Albus?

—Voy a darte una oportunidad, Elphinstone. Quiero que me digas la verdad. ¿Has estado en contacto con Gellert Grindewald?

Urquart miró furioso a Dumbledore.

—¿Cómo te atreves? Soy inglés, sirvo a mi país. A mí gente. Jamás trataría con escoria tenebrosa... y alemana.

Dumbledore miró seriamente a Urquart.

—Espero por tu bien que digas la verdad, Elphinstone. Eres un hombre de honor, pero si has tratado con ese hombre...

—Fuera de aquí, Dumbledore. Fuera de aquí.

Albus se marchó. Por supuesto que no creía que Elphinstone diciese la verdad, pero no podía acusarlo porque sí. No todavía.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión de los Potter, estos tenían visita. Cygnus Black, acompañado de Abraxas Malfoy, se encontraban allí.

—¿Se tienen noticias de Harold y Charlus? —preguntó Cygnus Black.

—Todavía no. Se encuentran en medio del radio de acción de la Operación Barbarroja. Es imposible contactar con ellos, pero sabemos al menos que hacen todo lo posible por volver a casa —explicó Charles Potter.

—Perfecto. Cassiopeia y Dorea están deseosas de casarse con ellos.

—Deduzco que esa no es la cuestión que les ha traído aquí, caballeros —dijo Charles Potter.

—En efecto. Estamos aquí por la guerra. No sé si se habrá enterado, Charles, pero un mago se está alzando en Europa, con poder suficiente para doblegar a los magos.

—No me interesa, Cygnus. Yo no comparto vuestras ideas.

—Charles —dijo Abraxas —. Los muggles tienen las de perder, no nosotros. Y los que no apoyen a ese mago, también tendrán las de perder.

—He dicho... que no me interesa. No comparto sus ideas, repito. No me gustan los muggles, pero no los considero una amenaza.

Cygnus Black se levantó.

—Cometes una equivocación, Charles. Pero por suerte los hijos fruto de esos matrimonios compartirán nuestras ideas.

Charles los miró seriamente.

—Creo que deberíais iros ya. Esta reunión ha terminado.

Cygnus y Abraxas se marcharon. Charles sabía que la situación se estaba poniendo complicada, no sólo porque no sabía qué reacción tendría Cygnus cuando supiese que Harold y Charlus no se casarían con Cassiopeia y Dorea, pero si además había un mago tenebroso en Europa capaz de doblegar a los muggles y a los magos contrarios a sus ideas, por quienes más temía en ese momento Charles Potter era por su hijos.


	10. Mar del Norte

**10**

**Mar del Norte**

_20 de agosto de 1941_

El tren llegó a la estación. Pronto, las tropas bajaron y se organizaron. Los magos que allí estaban destacados se encontraban apartados del grupo principal, aunque atentos de no levantar sospecha alguna. Matías Ortiz formaba parte del cuerpo de vuelo, un pequeño cuerpo de la recién creada subdivisión mágica dentro de la División Azul. A decir verdad sólo era un cuerpo de voluntarios, de cuya existencia sólo el General Franco y algunos de sus allegados conocía.

Durante la República, el gobierno mágico poseía una plena organización, con un cuerpo militar, pero la Guerra Civil trastocó mucho a la sociedad mágica, a pesar de que esta se mantuvo neutral y ayudó a ambos bandos, independientemente de qué uniforme llevasen. Y ahora, con la dictadura, los magos se habían reorganizado.

Aunque nadie estaba obligado a ir a la guerra, a nadie se le podía cambiar de pensamiento, y muchos magos españoles compartían los ideales de la dictadura. Otros, simplemente, fueron coaccionados. Ese era el caso de Matías. Su familia, en parte muggle, había ayudado a los republicanos durante la guerra, lo que a Matías le había costado el fusilamiento de sus padres y sus hermanos varones. Su única hermana, squib, se había quedado en España, amenazada con ser fusilada si Matías no obedecía, por lo que él se había visto obligado a ir a la guerra.

Ahora se encontraba allí, a las puertas de la Unión Soviética. Y probablemente a las puertas de la muerte.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Carlos, su compañero de vuelo.

—Sí.

Los dos se subieron a sus escobas y dieron fuertes patadas en el suelo.

—¡Tenemos que unirnos al escuadrón alemán de vuelo! —gritó Carlos.

—¡De acuerdo!

Carlos Rodríguez era igual que Matías. Su familia también había ayudado más a los republicanos que al bando nacional, de modo que ahora estaba allí, obligado a entrar en una guerra en la que no debería verse inmiscuido, por amenazas hacia su familia muggle. Tanto él como Matías eran muy buenos sobre una escoba. Cuando eran pequeños e iban a la schola mágica situada en los Picos de Europa, siempre formaban parte del equipo de quidditch, siendo una excelente pareja de golpeadores. Por ello les habían cedido plaza en el grupo de vuelo. De lo contrario, habrían formado parte de la infantería.

Pronto alcanzaron el escuadrón de vuelo. El teniente al mando los miró de manera despectiva y les dio una orden en alemán. Ni Matías ni Carlos sabían palabra alguna en ese idioma, pero entendieron que debían entrar en la formación y, sobretodo, no romperla. Pronto volaban en dirección al frente. De repente vieron un pequeño grupo que volaba en escoba. El teniente dio la orden de perseguirlos. Matías y Carlos fueron separados del grupo y se lanzaron a por los recién llegados.

—¡Carlos! ¡¿De verdad tenemos que atacar a esas personas?! ¡No parecen una avanzada soviética!

—¡Ya lo sé, Matías, pero ahora tenemos órdenes! ¡Vamos!

Se lanzaron contra aquellas personas y comenzó una pequeña batalla, donde se intercambiaron hechizos y maldiciones. Tanto Matías como Carlos utilizaban hechizos aturdidores, pues no eran partidarios de matar a la gente, pero los alemanes no dudaban ni un momento en emplear maldiciones asesinas.

—¡Carlos, cuidado!

Un hechizo aturdidor golpeó a su amigo. Este se desmayó y se cayó de la escoba. Veloz como un rayo, Matías se lanzó a por su amigo, cogiéndolo al vuelo. Sin embargo, su peso era demasiado para la escoba, de modo que los Matías consiguió gobernar la escoba a duras penas antes de estrellarse contra el suelo. El joven sacó su varita. La batalla había terminado ya y el escuadrón principal se veía ya lejos. El resto de mago había iniciado la huida, pensando que los que había caído estarían muertos.

Perfecto. Aparte de estar en una guerra en la que no deseaban encontrarse, ahora estaban atrapados en medio de la nada.

—_Stop!_ —gritó alguien en inglés.

Matías se dio la vuelta y apuntó con su varita a dos hombres que acababan de bajar de sus escobas, dos magos, por las varitas que llevaban, uno pelirrojo y con la cara llena de pecas y el otro con el pelo color azabache.

—¡No! ¡Esperen! ¡No iba con ellos! —a la mierda todo, pensó Matías. Si aquellos hombres iban a matarlo, al menos podría intentar alegar que no formaba parte de aquella mascarada. Si sobrevivía y volvía con los alemanes, igualmente lo matarían.

—_Don't move! Throw your wand!_ —gritaba el pelirrojo —. _On your knees!_

Matías no entendía ni una palabra de inglés. Jamás lo había estudiado ni tampoco había viajado a Inglaterra cuando era más joven. Su madre sí que sabía hablarlo, pero Matías nunca mostró interés.

El de pelo azabache le lanzó un hechizo que le hizo arrodillarse. E l otro lo desarmó.

—_The hands where I can see them, ok? __Your friend is dead? Charlus, check it _—decía el pelirrojo, pero Matías no entendía nada.

El de pelo azabache, el tal Charlus, examinó a Carlos.

—_No, it's alive. But it's stunned._

—Por favor, no nos hagan daño, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con esto, nos obligaron a venir aquí. Por favor...

—_I don't understand anything about he's saying, and you? _—preguntaba el pelirrojo.

—_No, anything._

—_Ey! What's happening? __We must gotta go! Who are they? _—un tercer hombre, alto y de pelo moreno, llegó también. Portaba una varita.

—_I don't know, we don't understand him._

—Por favor... Por favor, no nos maten...

—_He is spanish. I recognize the language_ —el recién llegado se acercó a Matías —. Chico —chapurreó en español —. ¿Te... Te encuentras bien? Ven con nosotros. Es mejor que quedarse aquí.

Matías sólo pudo asentir mientras los dos hombres del principio levantaban a Carlos y se lo llevaban. Minutos después se reunieron con otras tres personas, una de ellas una mujer enorme. Al rato, lo único que recordaría de aquellos momentos fue que huía, huía muy lejos de allí.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntaba aquel hombre que resultaba ser francés. Habían logrado coger un camión y acababan de llegar a una ciudad costera. El hombre sabía algo de su idioma, lo justo como para entenderse.

—Sí. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Acabamos de llegar a Dantzic. Allí tomaremos un barco hasta Suecia, territorio neutral.

Matías asintió. Pudo ver al otro lado del camión a Carlos, siendo atendido por una mujer rubia.

—Soy Pierre. Miembro de la Resistencia Mágica francesa.

—Matías, mago español. Me enrolaron a la fuerza en la División Azul, un cuerpo militar español enviado para colaborar en la guerra junto a los alemanes.

Al rato, el camión paró.

—_We are ready. Now we must find a boat who can carry us to Sweden. What are we going to do whit these two?_ —decía el pelirrojo.

—_These two will come with us. They aren't nazis. And there's no more discussion* —_dijo el francés.

Al rato estaban en los muelles de la ciudad.

—Matías, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Hemos desertado ¿Iremos con estos desconocidos?

—Por lo menos no nos han matado. ¿Y qué perdemos por ir con ellos? Tengo entendido de que quieren llegar a Inglaterra. ¿Qué prefieres, morir en la guerra o tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir?

—Tienes razón.

Para su suerte pudieron encontrar un barco sueco que les llevaría a Suecia. Una hora después abandonaban Dantzic. En unas pocas horas llegarían a Suecia. Allí tratarían de buscar un barco que los llevase a Inglaterra, puesto que, aunque Suecia era neutral, mantenían contactos comerciales con ambos bandos.

Finalmente y sin el menor contratiempo llegaron al puerto y ciudad de Kalmar. Allí decidieron pasar la noche. Por una vez durmieron sin tener que pensar en el hecho de que el enemigo podría estar al otro lado de la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente bajaron al puerto, donde afortunadamente encontraron un barco inglés que los podría llevar a todos hasta Escocia. Una vez subidos, contemplaron el puerto de Kalmar. La guerra no había terminado, ni mucho menos, pero para ellos terminaba un importante capítulo.

—¿Qué haréis ahora? —preguntó Charlus a Pierre.

—Iremos con vosotros a Inglaterra. Quiero ver a mi hermano Louis. Luego buscaremos la forma de volver a Francia para seguir con la resistencia.

—¿Y ellos? —quiso saber Septimus mientras señalaba a los españoles, que se mantenían apartados.

—Les buscaremos ayuda. Podemos darles cobijo porque a todas luces son desertores. Si se les ocurre pasar por su país, los matarán. Relajaos, volvéis a casa —sonrió Pierre.

Sin embargo, cuando llevaban un día de navegación, algo malo ocurrió. Los viajes por mar eran muy peligrosos, ya que había minas que los barcos habían ido dejando, pero también submarinos. Un día saltó la alarma. El capitán les dijo que un submarino alemán se aproximaba a ellos. Inmediatamente ordenaron ponerse los chalecos salvavidas y empezar a desplegar los botes.

—Si van a hacer eso es porque nos van a torpedear.

Efectivamente, durante un momento pudieron ver una estela en el agua que se dirigía hacia ellos. Acto seguido, una gran explosión azotó uno de los costados del barco, haciendo que se bambolease. Varios miembros de la tripulación cayeron a las gélidas aguas del Mar del Norte, así como grandes amasijos de hierro saltaron por los aires. Septimus, Charlus, Harold y James se pusieron a cubierto.

—¿Estáis todos bien? —preguntó Harold mientras se levantaba.

Todos no.

—Oh... merde... —un pedazo de hierro que había saltado por los aires le había impactado en el estómago, clavándosele fuertemente.

—¡Pierre! —gritó Charlus —. No, Pierre, no...

De la herida manaba muchísima sangre. Pronto se les unieron Charlotte, Olympe, Lucien y los españoles, pero nadie podía hacer nada por salvar a Pierre. La herida era demasiado grave y nadie tenía conocimientos suficientes para curarle.

—Ch-Charlus... —llamó Pierre. De la boca le salió sangre.

—Te pondrás bien, Pierre. Te pondrás bien.

Pierre le cogió del cuello de la chaqueta.

—Charlus, hazme un favor. Dile a mi hermano... que le quiero. Que es un gran líder. Y que seguirá siéndolo.

—Pierre... Pierre —llamaba Charlus.

Por último, Pierre miró Charlotte, Olympe y Lucien, Jamesy después a Matías.

—Miembros de la Resistencia. Ha sido un placer servir a vuestro lado —. Charlotte lloraba, al igual que Olympe y Lucien. Un placer... conocerte —dijo en español a Matías. Este asintió tristemente con la cabeza —. Adiós, Preston. Un placer servir a tu lado.

—Adiós, Pierre.

Entonces Pierre se quedó con la mirada perdida. En cuanto su cabeza se ladeó, supieron que había muerto, aunque se resistían a creerlo.

—Pierre... ¡Pierre! —gritaba Charlus, confiando en que su amigo volviese en sí.

—Ha muerto, Charlus —decía Harold mientras obligaba a su hermano a soltar el cadáver —. Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Tenían razón. El barco había comenzado a escorarse. Parte de los botes se habían perdido, pero aún quedaban algunos. Afortunadamente, pudieron subirse a uno de ellos. Minutos después abandonaban el barco, que desaparecía engullido por las aguas, llevándose el cuerpo de Pierre. Ninguno de los miembros de la tripulación había sobrevivido.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Harold.

—Estamos demasiado lejos de Escocia. A decir verdad no sé ni dónde estamos. No podemos aparecernos, o de lo contrario lo haríamos en el agua. Y el bote pesa demasiado como para que lo llevemos con nosotros —explicó Septimus.

—¿Entonces? —quiso saber James.

—Esta es una zona de tránsito de barcos, sólo tenemos que esperar a que uno aparezca para llevarnos. Será sólo cuestión de tiempo. Mientras tanto, el barco iba en esa dirección. Deberíamos remar —dijo Charlotte.

Comenzaron a remar, pero inmediatamente desistieron, pues estaban cansados. Pronto rindió el desámino entre ellos, por estar en medio de la nada, perdidos, pero también por la pérdida de Pierre.

—Es inútil —dijo Septimus.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Charlus.

—Esto. Estamos perdidos. Todo está perdido.

Charlus se levantó y le asestó un puñetazo al pelirrojo.

—¡No vuelvas a decir eso!

—¿Te has vuelto loco?

—Pierre no ha muerto para que ahora estemos así, ¿vale? Seguiremos adelante y saldremos de esta.

—¡Mirad! —gritó James.

A lo lejos pudieron ver un barco. Algunos de ellos encendieron sus varitas, de modo que les vieron. A los pocos minutos, embarcaron en aquel barco, inglés, que había sido avisado a tiempo del hundimiento del barco en el que viajaban. Ahora podían llevarlos a Escocia.

*—¡Quieto!

—¡No te muevas! ¡Tira tu varita!

—¡De rodillas!

—Las manos donde pueda verlas, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Tu amigo está muerto? Charlus, comprúebal.

—No, está vivo. Pero está aturdido.

—No entiendo nada de lo que está diciendo, ¿y tú?

—No, nada.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¿Quiénes son?

—No lo sé, no le entendemos.

—Es español. Reconozco el lenguaje.

—Estamos listos. Debemos encontrar un barco que nos pueda llevar a Suecia. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con estos dos?

—Estos dos vienen con nosotros. No son nazis. Y no hay más discusión.


	11. La boda

**11**

**La boda**

_Diario El Profeta. 1 de septiembre de 1941_

_La Operación Barbarroja sigue su curso. Las tropas alemanas cargan contra los soviéticos en lo que se ha convertido en la mayor operación militar de la historia._

_Mientras tanto, aquí en Inglaterra, Elphias Doge ha tomado al fin posesión de su cargo como nuevo Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Además, hemos tenido noticia de que en Escocia ha llegado un barco con los soldados ingleses que habían ido a Europa a rescatar a Harold Potter. El señor Potter viaja con ellos y se encuentra perfectamente._

Las altas torres de Hogwarts podían divisarse a los lejos. Al no contar con un traslador, se fueron desplazando mediante aparición. Al estar la noche pronta a su caída, decidieron hospedarse en Hogwarts, pues el director Dippet y el profesor Dumbledore les había permitido pasar la noche en el castillo. Además, aquel día era el primero de un nuevo curso, así que se les permitió asistir a la Ceremonia de Selección, siendo todos sentados en la mesa de los profesores.

—Alumnos, bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts —dijo el profesor Dippet —. Hoy es un día muy especial, pues contamos entre nosotros a héroes de guerra, hombres y mujeres que han luchado en la guerra que azota Europa y que viven para contarlo.

El Gran Salón prorrumpió en un gran aplauso. Tras la Ceremonia de Selección, todos cenaban. James estaba especialmente contento por estar de nuevo entre aquellas paredes, mientras que Charlotte, Olympe, Lucien, Matías y Carlos se sentían elogiados por estar en aquel lugar.

—Caballeros, ¿podemos hablar? —preguntó el profesor Dumbledore a Harold, Charlus y Septimus.

Los tres jóvenes se levantaron. Al rato caminaban junto al profesor por el viejo puente de madera que unía el castillo con el círculo de piedras y los terrenos. Finalmente llegaron al círculo.

—No quiero ni imaginar los percances que han pasado, caballeros, pero ahora están aquí y están bien. Díganme, ¿qué clase de problemas han tenido con los magos alemanes?

—Estaban bien coordinados y nos persiguieron de continuo mientras estuvimos en suelo alemán, pero por lo demás... —dijo Septimus.

—¿Creen que podían estar dirigidos por alguien?

—Tenían una buena organización, pero no podemos decir que alguien superior los dirigiese —explicó Charlus.

—De acuerdo. Procuren descansar, caballeros, mañana será un día muy largo.

A la mañana siguiente se les proporcionó un traslador que los llevó al Ministerio de Magia. Dumbledore iba con ellos. Allí se reunieron con el Ministro de Magia y se hicieron las fotos de rigor. Después, los llevaron a una pequeña sala.

—Hay alguien a quien tienen que ver —dijo el funcionario del Ministerio que los atendió.

En la sala había un hombre alto y rubio. Se parecía mucho a Pierre.

—Caballeros, les presento a Louis Delacour, el líder de la Resistencia Mágica francesa —dijo Dumbledore.

Charlus cayó en la cuenta. Era el hermano de Pierre. Louis Delacour saludó a Charlotte, Lucien y Olympe. Después se acercó a Harold, Septimus y Charlus,

—Caballeros, me alegro de conocerles al fin. Pero sin embargo una duda me asalta. ¿Dónde mi hermano Pierre?

Nadie consiguió articular palabra alguna.

—Señor Delacour. Lamento tener que darle esta noticia pero... Pierre murió durante nuestro viaje de regreso, en el Mar del Norte. Un torpedo alcanzó nuestro barco y los fragmentos provocados por el estallido hirieron a Pierre. Murió delante de mí. Su cuerpo se hundió con el barco —explicó Charlus.

Louis Delacour apoyó una mano en una silla mientras se llevaba la otra a la cara para reprimir un grito.

—Mi hermano... Pierre. Él era un gran luchador. No me puedo creer que haya muerto.

—Sí lo era. Y nos ayudó mucho. Siento mucho su pérdida.

—Tranquilo, sé que luchó hasta el último momento. Al menos veo que miembros de la Resistencia han sobrevivido. Gracias, caballeros. Francia volverá a ser libre. Lucharemos por todos aquellos que han muerto en esta guerra. Por mi hermano incluido.

Al rato, Charlus, Harold y Septimus esperaban en otra sala. Charlotte, Olympe y Lucien fueron llevados a la embajada francesa en el Ministerio, pero nadie sabía qué hacer con Matías y Carlos, por lo que fueron acogidos en la Oficina de Refugiados. James volvía con su destacamento, pero les aseguró que volverían a verse.

—¿Qué pasará ahora? —preguntó Harold.

—Supongo que primero veremos a nuestras familias. Descansaremos durante un tiempo y después... Volveremos al frente —explicó Septimus.

Tras el Ministerio, cada uno volvió a sus hogares. Harold y Charlus volvieron a casa, donde fueron recibidos por sus padres, contentos de ver que sus hijos estaban sanos y salvos. Aquella noche, sin embargo, deberían reunirse con los Black.

—Qué alegría. Debemos proponer un brindis. Por Harold y Charlus, porque al fin hayan conseguido volver con nosotros y haber superado todas las adversidades.

Todos brindaron. Aquella noche no sólo Cygnus había ido a cenar. También estaban su mujer Violetta y sus hijos: Pollux, Dorea, Marius y Cassiopeia. Esta última era la que más nervioso ponía a Harold. Pero la presencia de los Black ponía nerviosos a todos los Potter por igual. La amenaza de los dos matrimonios concertados pesaban sobre ellos.

—Supongo que hay algo de lo que nos quieres hablar, ¿no, Cygnus? —preguntó Charles Potter.

—En efecto, Charles. El Ministerio ha condedido un tiempo de descanso a Harold y Charlus. Habíamos pensado que Charlus y Dorea aún son demasiados jóvenes, pero que Harold y Cassiopeia podrían... casarse ya.

—¿Qué? —dijero Charles, Harold y su madre al unísono.

Cygnus rio.

—Es un poco precipitado, pero Harold debe volver al frente. Y quién sabe si una segunda vez podría matarlo. Debemos asegurar el linaje.

—¿Esperas que nuestros hijos procreen enseguida? —preguntó Charles, sarcástico.

—No lo espero. Lo quiero. Seamos serios, Charles. Tu hijo casi muere en esa guerra. Y tu segundo hijo casi lo estropea todo al enrolarse también —dijo mientras miraba a Charlus, que le devolvió la mirada, enfrentándolo —. Volverán al frente, ¿qué posibilidades tenemos de que sobrevivan esta vez? No, debemos estar preparados —alzó su copa —. Por Harold y Cassiopeia.

Todos alzaron sus copas, aunque los Potter lo hicieron a regañadientes. Más tarde, cuando los Black se habían marchado ya, los Potter se encontraban reunidos en el salón.

—Es una locura... yo no quiero casarme con ella —decía Harold.

—Ni nosotros, hijo. A decir verdad, fue un tremendo error concertar esos matrimonios con los Black —dijo Charles Potter.

Charlus no decía nada. Él también tenía un matrimonio concertado con Dorea, pero no había expresado su opinión. Lo cierto es que no le importaba. Dorea no estaba... mal. Ya la había besado una vez, pero desde Hogwarts no la había vuelto a ver hasta aquella noche y ni siquiera pudo tener un momento a solas con ella. Ni siquiera habían formalizado relación alguna.

Lo cierto es que Dorea era una Black atípica. Había sido seleccionada para Gryffindor, algo que decepcionó profundamente a su familia. Pero lo que perdió yendo a esa Casa lo ganó con inteligencia y belleza. Además, allí había conocido a Charlus, lo que había permitido a sus padres meditar con la idea de que se casasen, cosa que al final habían formalizado.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó su madre.

—Tendremos que seguir adelante con esto. No sé qué es peor, si tener a los Black como familia o como enemigos —dijo Charles Potter.

Así pues, la boda iba a celebrarse. El lugar de la ceremonia sería la mansión de los Potter, la cual contaba con una zona ajardinada donde podrían acoger a los asistentes. Harold y Cassiopeia pasaron más tiempo juntos, ya que apenas se conocían. Él formó parte de Gryffindor y ella de Slytherin, luego nunca habían intercambiado palabra alguna.

La primera noche, Harold volvía a casa después de ver a Cassiopeia. Se dejó caer en la cama.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —preguntó Charlus, que leía un libro.

—Ha estado... bien.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí, creo que sí... Pero no creo que llegue a quererla —Harold miró a su hermano —. No quiero casarme, Charlus. Quiero irme a la guerra, a luchar.

—Cualquiera en tu situación preferiría eso a morir en la guerra.

Harold frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo? Espera... Tú quieres casarte.

—Cállate —ordenó.

—Merlín bendito... Te gusta Dorea, quieres casarte con ella.

Charlus cerró el libro y se enfrentó a su hermano.

—Sí, ¿y qué? Ella me gusta, ¿qué tiene de malo que quiera casarme con ella y formar una familia?

Harold sonrió.

—Nada, no tiene nada de malo. Pero ella es una Black.

—Me dan igual los apellidos, Harold. Lo único que me importa es saber si yo le gusto.

—Por favor, por eso no te preocupes. Esa chica lleva enamorada de ti desde siempre. ¿Las has besado?

Charlus asintió.

—La noche que dejé el colegio.

—A esa chica le gustas. Querrá casarse contigo. Y si no, estará obligada a ello. Pero yo...

—Pues no te cases.

—¿Estás loco? Padre me mataría.

—Padre no quiere esos matrimonios. Más miedo tengo yo de decirle que quiero casarme con Dorea.

Los dos hermanos permanecieron callados. Quedaban tres días para la boda.

Finalmente, el temido día llegó al fin. Charlus estaba en la entrada de la propiedad, recibiendo invitados. Entre ellos llegaron Septimus, acompañado de la enfermera Sarah Granger, con quien se había reencontrado y James. También llegaron Charlotte, Olympe y Lucien, quienes aún no habían vuelto a Francia. Sin embargo, Matías y Carlos alegaron no poder ir. El Ministerio todavía estaban decidiendo qué hacer con ellos.

Al rato, todos se encontraban frente al altar. Harold estaba visiblemente nervioso, ataviado con su traje de boda. Finalmente, la novia apareció, vestida de blanco. Cuando por fin estuvo al lado de Harold, el mago que iba a oficiar la ceremonia comenzó a hablar. Sin embargo:

—No —dijo Harold.

—¿Cómo dice, joven?

—No puedo hacerlo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Cassiopeia.

—No voy a casarme. No quiero casarme. Quiero ir a la guerra. Quiero luchar. Lo siento, Cassiopeia, pero no te quiero.

Harold salió de allí, abandonando el lugar. Se levantó un gran revuelo.

—Esto es un escándalo —se quejó Cygnus —. Charles, vuelve a por tu hijo y oblígale a casarse. Teníamos un trato.

—Lo lamento, Cygnus, pero mi hijo es mayor de edad y tiene su propia vida, él decide. Y me imagino que Charlus tampoco querrá casarse.

Todos miraron a Charlus, esperando que dijese lo mismo que su hermano, que no deseaba contraer matrimonio. Pero Charlus sólo miraba a Dorea, que lo contemplaba a él. Entonces se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano.

—No... No soy como Harold. Porque yo sí que estoy enamorado. Y sí que quiero sacarme. Dorea Black... ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Dorea parecía sorprendida.

—Esto... Sí, claro que sí. Me casaré contigo.

Los dos se besaron. Tras separarse, Charlus miró al mago reverendo.

—Señor... ¿Puede casarnos?

El reverendo miró a ambas familias, que estaban alucinando.

—Supongo... que sí. ¿Nombres?

—Charlus Howard Potter —dijo Charlus.

—Dorea Irma Black.

—Muy bien. Por favor, siéntense.

Todavía sorprendidos por lo ocurrido, tanto el desplante de Harold como la petición de Charlus, los familiares se sentaron. Cassiopeia, triste por lo ocurrido, le dio su ramo y su velo a Dorea. El reverendo alzó una varita frente a la pareja.

—De acuerdo. Tómense de las manos. Estamos hoy aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio a estas dos personas. ¿Aceptas tú, Charlus Howard Potter, a Dorea Irma Black como tu legítima esposa para amarla y respetarla durante el resto de tus días.

—Sí, acepto.

Una cinta dorada salió de la varita del mago, entrelazándose entre las manos de los contrayentes.

—¿Aceptas tú, Dorea Irma Black, a Charlus Howard Potter como tu legímtio espos para amarlo y respetarlo durante el resto de tus días?

—Sí, acepto.

Una nueva cinta salió, entrelazándose entre las manos de la pareja.

—Los anillos, por favor.

Charlus se sacó los anillos que iba a darle a Harold y Cassiopeia.

—Con este anillo te tomo a ti, Dorea.

—Con este anillo te tomo a ti, Charlus.

Se pusieron los anillos.

—Por el poder que me ha sido conferido, yo os declaro marido y mujer. Que ninguna magia oscura ni nadie de este mundo sea capaz de romper este matrimonio. Podéis besaros.

Y así hicieron. Los asistentes prorrumpieron en aplausos.

—Damas y caballeros, es un placer para mí presentarles al señor y la señora Potter. Mis más sinceras felicitaciones.

Y conjuró un círculo de plata que coronó a la feliz pareja, haciendo caer una lluvia plateada sobre ellos.

El resto sucedió demasiado rápido. El banquete, las felicitaciones... Charlus echó en falta a Harold, aunque se imaginó que sería demasiado violento para los Black. Por la noche, los recién casados paseaban por el campo.

—Una boda preciosa.

Harold estaba sentado contra un árbol.

—¿La has visto?

—Desde lejos. Mi más sincera enhorabuena.

Abrazó a la pareja y después se marchó. Al instante se encontraron con sus padres.

—Bueno, no es la boda que esperaba, pero es una boda. Mi enhorabuena, chicos —dijo Cygnus Black.

—Gracias, señor Black. Supongo que estará enfadado pero...

—Tranquilo, chico. En el fondo entiendo a tu hermano. Y una de mis hijas al final se ha casado. Todos contentos. Tengo que irme ya. Un beso, cariño.

Se despidió de su hija y se fue. Charles Potter vio cómo se iba.

—Bueno, todo ha salido bien, pero mataré a tu hermano. Enhorabuena, chicos, ojalá que seáis muy felices.

Se fue también. Mientras tanto, Charlus y Dorea continuaron caminando, cogidos de la mano. Tendrían que aprovechar el tiempo al máximo antes de que Charlus se viese obligado a marcharse.


End file.
